


L'heure des aveux.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Children, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Secret Relationship, fanon lesbian relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: FINI LE TEMPS DES SECRETS, IL ARRIVE UN MOMENT OÙ IL FAUT TOUT DIREEmma et Regina sont ensemble, mais rien n'est dit, tout est secret depuis trois ans. La brune ne veut pas se montrer tant que ses enfants ne savent rien, mais elle n'arrive pas à leurs dire, Emma en souffre mais reste par amour.Inspiré du film "Deux" de Filippo Meneghetti.Pas de magie.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue : Idylle.

**Author's Note:**

> Précision : Emma et Regina sont un peu plus âgées.

Emma s'arrêta devant la porte, et frappa. Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrait.

-Depuis quand tu frappes? Interrogea Regina.

-J'ai oublié mes clés dans ton appartement. Sourit Emma. Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta recette.

La brune sourit et tendit le bras, enroulant ses doigts autour du poignet d'Emma pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Porte fermée, elle se colla au corps de la jeune femme, et vint tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je nous ai servi un verre de vin. Sourit Regina. Et je me disais, que peut-être pendant que je cuisine, tu pourrais t'occuper de mon site internet. S'il te plaît. Je patauge dans tout ça et toi tu t'en sors superbement bien. Charma-t-elle.

-Je vais t'aider. Accepta Emma avec un sourire, sa main libre reposant sur la hanche de sa compagne, son bras enroulé autour d'elle. Tu sais bien que je fais toujours tout ce que tu désires. Souffla-t-elle en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Et j'adore ça. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Souffla-t-elle en venant chercher un autre baiser.

Emma avait quarante deux an et habitait l'appartement face à celui ci depuis un peu plus de trois ans et elle et Regina étaient ensemble depuis un tout petit peu moins que trois ans. Ancienne militaire, la blonde avait emménagé quand elle était redevenue une civile, elle ne travaillait plus et avait un héritage confortable alors elle avait décidé de profiter. L'idée de départ était de faire des voyages, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de sa voisine de palier. Regina était une femme élégante et simple, créatrice de bijoux, elle passait ses journées dans l'appartement, étant mère célibataire de deux jumeaux -un garçon et une fille- c'était bien plus pratique pour elle de travailler à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants quand ils étaient petits, et finalement elle avait continué ainsi quand ils avaient grandi. Et elle ne regrettait pas, depuis le départ de ses enfants à l'université -depuis donc six longs mois- elle profitait pleinement d'Emma, qui passait quatre vingt quinze pour cent de son temps chez elle. Pourquoi elle gardait quand même son appartement? Parce que les enfants de la brune ne savaient pas pour elles, alors dès qu'ils arrivaient, elle redevenait la voisine de palier, et retournait vivre chez elle.

-Bon, que veux tu pour ton site? Demanda Emma en la relâchant doucement.

-Je veux qu'il soit agréable à regarder, quelque chose qui a un univers léger, doux, mais pas cul cul ni cliché. Cita Regina, la tirant dans le couloir face à la porte d'entrée pour rentrer dans la cuisine ouverte.

-Donc tu veux un site qui retranscrive ton univers et qui se démarque du reste. Comprit Emma, en s'installant à la table. Lance le repas, moi je commence.

Regina leur servit deux verres de vin, avant de faire bouillir l'eau et de commencer à couper les légumes. Elle souriait dès qu'elle lançait un regard à la blonde. Cette dernière était assise à la table devant le comptoir, son ordinateur ouvert devant elle, et le carnet de la brune plein d'informations.

-J'aime le nom Queen. Sourit Emma en regardant l'ordinateur. Sans parler des collections, Wish realm, Enchanted, Underworld, Storybrooke. T'es unique et un génie chaton! S'exclama-t-elle en listant les noms de collections.

-Je les ai inventées quand les enfants étaient petits. Informa la brune en mettant les légumes dans la poêle. J'aime mes enfants plus que tout, et pour moi ils sont uniques et parfaits. Informa-t-elle. Alors quand ils étaient petits je me creusais la tête pour leurs inventer des histoires que seulement eux pourrait connaitre.

-J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme maman. Sourit la blonde. C'était quoi tes histoires?

-Des aventures d'une famille particulière, dans plein de mondes différents, et des temporalités différentes. J'étais parti tellement loin dans mon truc que j'ai été obligée de prendre des notes pour par oublier les liens entre les personnages. Y avait une Méchante Reine qui cherchait la rédemption pour le bonheur de son fils. Un sauveur, les deux ont la plus belle des histoires d'amour et deviennent les parents du garçon, des chevaliers, un loup, un dragon, et j'en passe. Et ils avaient des aventures dans des mondes différents, une ville de notre monde, la forêt enchantée, les enfers version soft, et plein d'autres. Raconta-t-elle en remuant les légumes.

-Tu es...impressionnante. Souffla Emma qui la dévisageait bouche bée.

Regina se tourna et rougit en voyant son regard admirateur.

-Ne me dévisage pas ainsi, tu me gênes. Marmonna la brune.

-Ok, ok. Abdiqua la blonde. Je me remets à ton site. Si tu as deux minutes viens avec moi, me donner ton avis sur une sorte de site de base pour que je travaille dessus après.

Regina s'approcha, ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde, penchée au dessus d'elle, elle regardait l'écran. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida pour un.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille qui comprend rien à la technologie. Gloussa-t-elle dans l'oreille de la blonde avant d'embrasser sa joue et de retourner s'occuper du repas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, construire son site internet, c'est pas forcément facile. Rassura Emma.

-Mais toi tu fais et dis toujours tout pour que je me sente bien, alors t'es pas d'une grande fiabilité pour l'évaluation honnête de mes compétences. Gloussa la brune.

-C'est parce que je t'aime. Rappela fièrement la blonde, en regardant son écran.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma poupée. Sourit Regina. Curry ou curcuma dans le riz?

-Curry, toujours le curry dans le riz. Répondit sans une honte d'hésitation Emma, en travaillant.

-D'accord, miss je ne sais pas cuisiner mais je suis une pro des épices. Se moqua la brune.

-Fais gaffe ou je t'abandonne avec ton site pas fait et ton lit froid. Menaça la blonde en se tournant pour la regarder.

-Tu n'oserais pas. Marmonna Regina, légèrement anxieuse.

Elles se défièrent du regard un moment.

-Tu me manquerais trop. Sourit Emma. Et ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir te résister! S'énerva-t-elle faussement. La brune ne pu se retenir et laissa la cuisson seule, pour venir à califourchon sur sa compagne et l'embrasser. Je te manquerais trop aussi. Sourit-elle.

-Mais tu vas te taire Emma. Gronda sans méchanceté la brune.

-J'aimerais bien mais le site est pas fini et le repas brûle. On pourrait remettre la séance bisous pelotage à plus tard? S'amusa la blonde.

-Je te prends en mots, et je bouderais si ça revient pas dans la soirée. Argua Regina, avant un dernier baiser volant, pour retourner s'occuper du repas.

Emma se concentra sur le site et le créa pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière était douée de ses mains pour faire des bijoux, mais absolument pas pour tout ce qui était numérique, alors elle laissait Emma gérer. Tout était ainsi, problème de bricolage, d'électricité, d'appareils numériques, c'était la blonde, et tout ce qui était cuisine, décorations, esthétisme et musique c'était Regina, la jeune femme jouant du piano et très bien même. Elles se complétaient, toujours prêtes à aidé l'autre, s'adorant toujours plus pour chaque détail. Si tout allait bien, un point noir planait au dessus d'elles, souvent.

-Chaton? Appela la blonde, alors qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle, le diner avalé avec plaisir, alors que la jeune femme leurs préparait du thé.

-Oui? Répondit la brune en laissant le thé infuser et venant ainsi se coller à sa compagne.

-C'est quand déjà le retour prochain de tes enfants? Demanda Emma, sans retenir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, aimant cette éteinte.

-Ils ont des partiels dans trois semaines. Après surement. Marmonna Regina.

-Dis moi la date dès que tu sais. Acquiesça alors la blonde en finissant la vaisselle.

-Moui. Marmonna la brune. Je les aime plus que tout et ils me manquent affreusement mais quand ils sont là je ne t'ai pas toi, et j'ai mal au fond. Et pourtant je les aime plus que tout. Vraiment. Je les aime tellement, mes bébés. Souffla-t-elle le front reposant entre les omoplates de la blonde, elle était plus petite sans ses talons.

-Profite de chaque instant avec eux, ils viennent si peu souvent avec leurs études. Remarqua gentiment la blonde.

Regina approuva d'un grognement. Elle avait raison, elle le savait, Emma avait toujours raison. Et puis c'était sa faute tout ça, c'est elle qui refusait de dire à ses enfants qu'elles étaient ensemble. Avant Emma elle n'était sortit qu'avec des hommes, ses enfants ne l'avaient connue en couple qu'avec des hommes, artistes ou d'affaires, mais surtout jamais des femmes. Alors elle ne savait pas comment ses enfants allaient réagir, et ils étaient toute sa vie, sa raison d'être, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'avoir une relation compliquée et foireuse avec eux, son bonheur reposait sur trois piliers : Kiara, Alessio, Emma. Elle pouvait survivre avec deux mais pas avec un, et puis ses enfants passaient toujours avant tout. C'était une règle qu'Emma avait toujours sue et toujours acceptée. En vérité, la blonde ne lui demandait jamais rien, elle partait quand les enfants venaient, et revenait ensuite, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais râler, sans rien réclamer, elle respectait son choix, et Regina l'aimait encore plus pour ça.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. Souffla Regina, son front toujours collé au dos de la blonde.

-Jamais, je te le promets. Murmura la blonde, les mains sèches venant caresser les bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Je comprends ton choix mon chat, promis. Et je l'accepte. Souffla-t-elle pour la rassurer en comprenant ses soucis. Quand tes enfants seront là, tu auras qu'à venir me voir quand ils dormiront pour me faire des câlins, et tout ira bien. Sourit-elle en se tournant lentement.

-Tu es unique en ton genre Emma Swan. Et j'ai beaucoup de chance de partager ta vie. Susurra la brune avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis plus chanceuse que toi. Sourit la blonde en venant capturer ses lèvres. Chocolat chaud cannelle, série? Tentée ma Gina? Proposa-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns.

-Plaid et pyjama alors. Imposa Regina.

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de la laisser. Elle alla vers sa chambre, en passant par le couloir et alla retirer ses vêtements pour enfiler une culotte en coton et un large teeshirt d'Emma. Cette dernière avait laissé quelques affaires ici, puisqu'elles y vivaient presque ensemble, si elles ne le faisaient pas vraiment, c'est qu'Emma avait besoin de son appartement quand les enfants venaient. En pyjama, elle se traina au salon et se mit à chercher un film blottie dans son canapé. Son téléphone vibra et elle vit un message de la blonde, ce qui la fit sourire.

#T'es sexy?#

-Emma je suis dans le salon! S'exclama-t-elle dans un rire.

-Et t'es sexy? Demanda la blonde.

-Comme une femme de cinquante ans en pyjama. Répondit la brune.

-Quarante neuf. Et puis t'es pas toute les femmes. T'es ma Gina. Affirma Emma en arrivant. Et t'es sexy à mort. Marmonna-t-elle en se penchant, après avoir posé les tasses pour l'embrasser. Je vais enfiler mon pyjama et je viens.

Regina hocha la tête avec un sourire, charmée. Emma était la personne la plus douce qu'elle connaisse, elle lui redonnait confiance en elle, la charmait et l'adorait, et la brune savait, elle savait qu'elle souffrait au fond d'être son secret. Seulement Emma était assez respectueuse, aimante et compréhensive pour ne pas lui poser d'ultimatum, elle ne lui disait jamais que la situation la blessait, si la brune le savait, c'est parce qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. Elle voyait bien la pointe de douleur qui naissait dans les pupilles émeraudes de sa belle, elle savait qu'elle souffrait, mais pour son bonheur à elle, Emma ne disait rien, et la préservait toujours.

-Mais à quoi tu sers si tu choisis même pas un film? Ironisa Emma en arrivant, culotte et débardeur sur elle, pour s'installer à ses côtés.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Reconnu la brune en venant se coller au flanc de sa compagne qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un film, Emma se pencha pour tirer le bac sous la table basse. Elle en sortit un plaid puis un polaroïd, et se recolla totalement à la brune qui s'était enfin décidée.

-On fait une photo. Je nous trouve sexy en pyjama, et ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait. Imposa la blonde, en la serrant dans ces bras, brandissant le polaroïd devant elles.

-Je suis en pyjama et démaquillée, comment peux tu me trouver attirante, et photographiable. Marmonna Regina, lovée contre son torse.

-Le dernier mot n'est pas correct. Rit Emma. Et tu es belle chaton, laisse moi prendre une photo.

Regina soupira et finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête. Leurs visages collés, sourire lumineux aux lèvres, bien qu'un peu plus timide pour la brune, le flash se déclencha et puis la photo se développa. Emma embrassa le cou de sa compagne, puis récupéra sa photo, avant de se caler avec le plaid contre Regina, qui lança le film. Le polaroid développé, elles l'admirèrent avant qu'il ne tombe dans une boite avec un couvercle, cachée sous le canapé -qui était remplie de photos faites ensemble, lors de leurs voyages, sorties, rendez vous amoureux et autres. Le film terminé, les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, et en quelques secondes tout dérapa, rendant cette soirée bien plus sensuelle.

Le lendemain au matin, Emma se réveilla dans le dos de sa compagne, toute deux complètement nues.

-Ne pars pas. Grogna Regina toujours endormie le visage exprimant un sentiment douloureux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Y a que toi que j'aime, Emma. Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour la blonde. Je t'aime plus que tout, comment tu peux me quitter? La blonde se redressa sur son coude, pour regarder sa compagne et remarqua alors les larmes qui coulait sur son visage endormi.

-Eh mon chat... Souffla Emma en venant caresser sa joue. Réveille toi, c'est un mauvais rêve. Allez, ouvre les yeux. La brune se tortilla et se réveilla finalement. Salut.

-Bonjour. Marmonna la brune. Je faisais un rêve très...

-Nul. Finit la blonde. Rêver que je te quitte c'est débile, naze et irréaliste. Je te quitterais jamais. Assura-t-elle en venant embrasser son visage tendrement. Donc oublie tout ça, et viens. On va s'habiller, et aller manger un brunch au bord de la rivière, en terrasse.

-J'adore cette idée. Sourit Regina. Tu es un amour, je me sens comme une princesse qui se fait dorloter avec toi. Murmura-t-elle, blottie contre la jeune femme.

-Pas une princesse, une reine. Rectifia Emma en l'embrassant. Allez on va à la douche.

Elles s'extirpèrent du lit, pour se faufiler dans la douche, où elle se lavèrent, avant de retourner dans la chambre. La brune, enfila une jolie robe rouge, moulante, tombante sous les genoux, légèrement fendue, et à manches courtes, avec des talons. Emma comme à son habitude mit un jean et un top très simple, qui la rendit extrêmement attirante aux yeux de sa compagne. Sac sur l'épaule, les deux quittèrent l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, Regina se colla à la blonde pour l'embrasser, lui offrant un long baiser. Elle faisait toujours ça, puisque dehors elles ne se touchaient pas, ne se tenaient pas la main, rien, puisque Regina vivait ici depuis une vingtaine d'années et que par conséquent elle connaissait beaucoup de personne dans le quartier, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une connaissance ne la voit et en parle devant ces enfants ensuite, alors dehors elles étaient seulement amies. Arrivée dans la rue, Emma mit ses mains dans ses poches, en restant silencieuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda la brune.

-J'ai envie de te toucher. Marmonna la blonde, la faisant glousser. Je lutte contre moi même.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla Regina.

-De quoi? D'être sexy? C'est pas ta faute. Gloussa Emma.

-Non, je suis désolée de ne pas vouloir assumer, de ne pas oser pour mes enfants. Rectifia la brune alors qu'elle arrivait au long de la rivière.

-Eh non. Coupa la blonde, en l'arrêtant devant le café. On remet les pendules à l'heure. Tes enfants sont ce qui compte le plus, ils passent en premier, je le sais, l'ai toujours su et l'acceptes. Je comprends la difficulté qu'est un coming out pour avoir fait le mien quand j'avais seize ans, et je n'imagine pas la difficulté que c'est quand on a des enfants qui ne s'en doutent pas une seconde. Alors je comprends ton choix, et m'y suis accommodée. Assura-t-elle. Je t'aime ok? Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es géniale. Sourit la brune.

-Ouais, je sais, et t'inquiète pas, je vais retenir mes mains dans mes poches. S'amusa gentiment Emma.

-Je t'aime. Murmura à son tour Regina. Allons manger maintenant, je meurs de faim, tu m'as épuisée toute la nuit, j'ai besoin de force.

Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant, et s'installèrent à une table en terrasse, près de la barrière et commandèrent. Elles faisaient ça au moins une fois par mois, surtout quand il faisait beau, elles aimaient venir à cette terrasse pour un brunch, il leurs arrivait de venir aussi avec un livre ou l'ordinateur pour se prélasser ou travailler. Mais ce matin là, les deux femmes restèrent face à face en mangeant.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé, comment as tu choisis les noms de tes enfants? Remarqua Emma.

-Comme tu le sais ce sont des jumeaux. Sourit Regina, de ce sourire qu'elle avait seulement quand elle parlait de ses enfants. Le premier à sortir était Alessio, ce qui veut dire celui qui repousse, qui combat et défend, et qui protège. J'aimais l'idée que mon garçon soit le seul de notre petite famille, et un prénom qui dit protecteur des hommes me plaisait pour mon garçon fort et parfait.

-Tu les idolâtres. Sourit la blonde, attendrie.

-Je les aime. Rectifia la brune. Et pour Kiara, ça veut dire beauté brune. En fait, au début, je voulait l'appeler Mila, parce que quand j'étais enceinte, je pensais avoir un bébé, et j'ai découvert que j'avais deux petits bébés, alors je voulais appeler ma fille, la deuxième à arriver, Mila, parce que ça veut dire miracle. Seulement quand ils l'ont mise dans mes bras, elle. Regina se racla la gorge, en touillant son café, émue. Elle avait déjà plein de petits cheveux noirs, et elle était absolument magnifique.

-Elle l'est toujours. Souffla Emma.

-Je sais. Sourit fièrement Regina, les yeux brillants. Alors je me suis souvenue d'un prénom que j'avais trouvé quand j'en cherchais un parfait. Kiara qui veut à la fois dire beauté brune et brillant et glorieux. C'était tout ma petite fille. Donc Alessio et Kiara. Finit-elle.

-Ils les portent bien. Sourit la blonde.

-Et toi, tu sais pourquoi Emma? Demanda la brune.

-Attention, parce que moi ça pète! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire. Déjà, Emma ça veut dire Dieu est avec nous, mais aussi tout puissant et puis maison. Alors même si je suis pas croyante, ça veut dire que je suis ultra forte, sage, que j'ai des pouvoirs immense sur tout le monde, mais aussi que je suis quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien. Finit-elle sourire fier et amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu te l'as raconte pas trop, c'est ça qui est bien. Ironisa Regina.

-Ose me dire que tu ne te sens pas bien avec moi, ni en sécurité. Provoqua la blonde en la pointant du doigt.

-Je peux pas dire ça. C'est le contraire. Sourit la brune.

-Je le savais. Sourit Emma, avant de revenir à son prénom. Par contre je sais pas pourquoi mes parents on choisit ça. Tu sais toi?

-Regina veut dire reine, étant la première et finalement dernière des enfants chez moi, et née après quatre fausses couches pour ma mère, j'étais un miracle, et il voulait tout pour moi, Regina leur a permis de me mettre sur le piédestal que je méritais d'après eux. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu le portes super bien, tu peux tuer avec ton regard, tu marches comme si le monde t'appartenait, tu es hyper sexy, magnifique et juste woah. Souffla la blonde.

-Merci. T'es adorable. Souffla la brune avec un sourire.

Elles se fixèrent en silence, puis Emma sortit quelques billets.

-On rentre? Je dois finir ton site, et il me semble que tu as des bijoux à créer. Proposa la blonde.

-Je te suis, ma poupée. Souffla la brune.

Emma ne pu retenir un sourire au surnom donner dans la rue, et les deux femmes se levèrent pour rentrer. À l'appartement, Regina sortit son matériel pour se mettre à travailler sur la table à manger, et Emma se mit avec elle sur l'ordinateur, un thé préparé pour elles deux.


	2. 1 : Dessin d'avenir.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Le ding de l'ascenseur résonna, et les bras chargés de sacs, Regina entra dans son appartement, lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

-Emma? Ma poupée? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis dans le bain! Répondit la blonde.

Posant les sacs au sol, Regina entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée, le salon à l'opposé. Elle passa la tête et vit alors l'ambiance feutrée, le bain moussant, sa jolie blonde détendue, ses cheveux ramené dans un chignon bordélique qui la rendait sexy sans qu'elle ne le sache.

-Y a-t-il de la place dans votre bain Miss Swan? Sourit Regina.

-Pour vous toujours madame Mills. Souffla la blonde. Tu viens?

-Je pose tout mon matériel que j'ai acheté, et je te rejoins. Accepta la brune avec un sourire.

Elle quitta la salle de bain, posa ses sacs sur la table à manger. Elle avait passé l'après midi à acheter des éléments pour fabriquer ses bijoux, et elle avait fait le plein total là. Elle ne vida pas les sacs, récupéra un bouteille de vin et deux verres et alla ensuite de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Elle retira sa robe et ses sous-vêtements sous le regard gourmand de la blonde, qui la regardait toujours comme ça dès qu'elle dévoilait un bout de peau. Complètement nue, elle attrapa un élastique et noua ses cheveux.

-Viens là. Réclama Emma en ouvrant ses bras. Bien calée contre le rebord de la baignoire, elle accueillit le corps de sa compagne entre ses jambes, et enlaça ses épaules, le dos de la femme contre sa poitrine. Alors t'as trouvé tout ce que tu voulait, même les petites perles de nacres que tu galères à trouver depuis des mois?

-Oui j'ai tout et bien plus encore. Gloussa la brune. J'ai plein de petites choses pour faire une nouvelle collection.

-Quel nom tu vas lui donner? S'intéressa la blonde, en caressant les bras de la jeune femme tendrement.

-Wonderland. Sourit Regina en balançant la tête en arrière pour regarder la blonde. T'as de la mousse sur la joue. Gloussa-t-elle en venant lui enlever.

-Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de tes sels de bain, mais y en a plus que prévu qui est sorti du pot. Expliqua Emma.

-Je vois ça. Rit la brune en jouant avec les bulles. J'aime bien. Je trouve ça vraiment super, pourquoi on fait pas ça plus souvent?

-On pourrait je suis d'accord, rendez vous dans le bain tout les dimanches alors. Sourit la blonde.

-Et regarde ce que j'ai. Ajouta Regina, en se penchant au dessus du bord de la baignoire pour prendre la bouteille de vin. Elle servit deux verres et en donna un à la blonde se tordant pour la regarder dans les yeux. On trinque?

-Tu es parfaite. Sourit Emma.

Elles trinquèrent, avant de prendre une gorgée, puis posèrent leurs verres sur le rebord de la baignoire contre le mur. Regina se recolla contre le torse de sa compagne, et se mit à jouer doucement avec l'eau et la mousse, la blonde laissant glisser ses doigts sur les épaules mates.

-On part où en vacances toute les deux alors pour nos trois ans ensemble? Demanda Emma.

-C'est aujourd'hui, nos trois ans ensemble. On a fêter ça toute la matinée au lit. Rappela Regina.

-Je sais. Et je t'offre un voyage pour fêter ça, quand tu veux et où tu veux, une idée? Sourit la blonde en embrassant la tempe de sa compagne.

-Tu m'emmènes en voyage? Sourit la brune en la regardant.

-Oui. Sourit Emma.

-Pérou? Brésil? Colombie? Proposa rapidement Regina, enjouée.

-Équateur? Ajouta la blonde.

-Équateur c'est super, j'y ai jamais mis les pieds. J'adorerais. Sourit la brune. Tu crois qu'on peut partir quand?

-Le temps de s'organiser, d'ici trois semaines. Seulement à ce moment là se sera l'anniversaire des jumeaux, alors je pense qu'on devrait partir après. Proposa Emma.

-Tu connais la date d'anniversaire des jumeaux? Souffla Regina, touchée par ce fait.

-Évidemment, ça fait trois ans que je sors avec toi, je sais quand tes enfants son nés. Pourquoi ça t'étonne comme ça? Questionna la blonde en caressant doucement.

-Que tu connaisses la date et que tu y penses me touches, tu aurais pu me dire dans trois semaines on pourrait y aller et je t'aurais rappelé leurs anniversaires, seulement toi tu penses directement aux enfants, tu les oublies jamais, tu... Regina tourna la tête et embrassa la mâchoire de sa compagne. Je trouve ça beau la manière que tu as de pensé à mes enfants.

-Ils sont toute ta vie, tu es toute ma vie, c'est un morceau de toi, alors c'est normal. Souffla Emma avec un tendre sourire, en caressant sa joue.

-J'ai de la chance de vivre avec une femme comme toi. Je veux jamais te perdre. Murmura la brune.

-Je compte pas filer tu sais. Et j'habite en face. Sourit la blonde.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu trouves mieux. Moi je veux mon avenir avec toi. Souffla Regina.

-Je suis là. Et je compte rester là. Assura Emma. Elle serra ses épaules et entoura ses jambes autour des siennes pour la rassurer. Et cet avenir comment tu le vois?

-Je te vois bien vivre avec moi ici, vraiment, avec tes vêtements dans mon placard. Sourit la brune. J'imaginerais bien aussi faire de ton appartement un atelier pour mes bijoux, et un coin où nous isoler quand mes enfants et mes probables petits enfants viendront passer les vacances chez moi. Évidemment, je me vois aussi trouver le courage de tout dire sur nous à mes enfants. Je ne sais pas quand, mais un jour j'y arriverais, je ne veux pas vivre éternellement dans le secret. Assura Regina. Et toi?

Emma avait tout écouté avec attention, touchée de voir que Regina voulait tout vivre avec elle, et surtout elle se sentait rassurée de savoir que la brune ne se voyait pas non plus vivre toute sa vie sans rien dire à ses enfants, le secret ne serait pas éternel. Mais le je ne sais pas quand avait par contre le don de lui mettre une boule d'angoisse et de stress dans le ventre.

-Moi. Reprit Emma, la voix douce et lente, laissant comprendre le rêve dans lequel elle flottait. Moi je voudrais ça. Être dans ton bain, souvent. Dormir chaque nuit dans tes bras. Je voudrais des repas en famille, des moments avec toi et tes enfants pour les fêtes. Révéla-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne. Je me verrais bien aussi t'emmener très souvent en voyage, pour qu'on parcourt le monde ensemble. Au moins un pays par continents ensemble. Réclama-t-elle.

-Amérique du nord on y vit, mais on pourrait aller faire un tour au Canada. Proposa alors la brune.

-On pourrait. L'Amérique du sud on va y aller quand on sera en Équateur. Continua Emma.

-Pour l'Amérique centrale, le Panama. Ajouta Regina.

-On fera le Mexique au passage alors. Décida la blonde. On ira en Australie aussi.

-Pour l'Asie, je veux faire faire l'Inde. Réclama la brune. Mais on fera aussi le Vietnam, parce que je sais que tu rêves d'y aller.

-Tu me connais vraiment bien. Sourit Emma en embrassant furtivement son cou. Pour l'Europe, l'Italie évidemment, pour toi, mais je pense qu'on pourrait aussi faire la France. Paris est la ville des amoureux, je veux y aller avec toi.

-Alors on fera les deux. Sourit grandement Regina. Et il nous reste l'Afrique. J'ai fais aucun pays là-bas. Égypte? Maroc? Éthiopie? Afrique du Sud? Madagascar?

-Maroc et Madagascar? Répondit la blonde.

-Ça me va. Approuva la brune. Et quand on aura finit ce tour du monde?

-Et bien, on vivra ici en amoureuses, et tu créeras de sublime bijoux encore, on regardera des séries ou des films le soir, en s'enlaçant dans le canapé, et en buvant des chocolats chauds. Souffla Emma.

-Et tu continueras de me trouver sexy dans les années à venir? Demanda Regina la tête balancée en arrière pour la regarder.

-Toujours. Assura Emma en faisant glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, prenant un sein dans chaque main. Ah ouais c'est clair je vais trouver sexy longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle faisant rire Regina. J'arrive même pas à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse ne pas te trouver sexy. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que tu sais être terriblement torride et chaude, mais aussi mignonne et adorable.

-Tu as toujours les bons mots mon Emma. Souffla la brune en se tournant un peu pour se pelotonner dans ses bras. Le fait d'avoir sept ans de plus, je sais que ça veut dire que mon corps va vieillir avant le tien. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu es moins envie de moi, j'ai presque aussi peur du jour où tu me désireras plus que du jour où tu m'aimeras plus. Révéla-t-elle.

-Sors de ce bain. Réclama Emma en se redressant, la poussant.

-Quoi? Pardon-je-quoi? Bredouilla Regina, perdue, se redressant, bien obligée.

-Je vais te prouver à quel point tes peurs son infondées. Sors de ce bain. Poussa de nouveau la blonde.

Un peu perdue, Regina se releva, sortant du bain, et suivit d'une Emma complètement nue qui lui laissa à peine une minute pour s'essuyer, elles sortirent sans rien pour les couvrir de la salle de bain. La blonde tira sa compagne devant le miroir du salon, qui allait du sol au plafond, et qui faisait presque un mètre de large. Elle obligea la femme à se mettre face à son reflet et se mit dans son dos.

-Alors on va commencer par le bas. Décida Emma. Je parlerais pas de tes pieds, parce que-

-Tu détestes les pieds, c'est la partie la plus dégoutante du corps humain, quelque chose de vrai pour qui que se soit. Je sais. Coupa Regina, en levant les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire en coin, amusée.

-Tu me connais bien. Gloussa la blonde. Bref, tu as de longues jambes, musclées, mais fines, qui sont souvent allongées par des talons, et qui te donnent une allure bien élégante. Tu as des cuisses fortes et fines, et je sais qu'elles sont musclées vu que je me retrouve souvent enfermée entre. S'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur qui fit glousser la brune. Ensuite, je parlerais pas de ton entrejambe, vu ce qu'on a fait ce matin, je pense que tu sais que je l'aime.

-J'ai compté que tu avais fini quatre fois la tête entre mes jambes en trois heures, alors oui, je pense que je sais que tu aimes cette partie de moi. Gloussa la brune, pressant son dos contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Exact. Rit Emma avant de poser un baiser sur son épaule. Tourne toi, je veux qu'on regarde tes fesses. Malgré un léger malaise Regina se tourna, et suivit le regard de la blonde sur le reflet de ses fesses. Alors ton cul ma Gina il est merveilleux. Je te jure, j'ai jamais vu un fessier aussi beau et ferme et woah. J'en rêve la nuit des fois. Il me fait perdre tout sens commun. Ajouta-t-elle faisant glousser sa compagne. Ensuite on peut admirer tes hanches qui se déhanchent, gloussa-t-elle, ta cambrure et ton joli dos qui est d'ailleurs toujours marqué par un suçon bien placé que j'ai fait ce matin.

-Je sais toujours pas à quel moment tu l'as fait. Remarqua Regina.

-Quand tu étais sur le ventre, et que j'avais mes doigts en toi. Provoqua la blonde en glissant ses doigts sur son dos.

-C'était grandiose ce moment. Se souvint la brune, avant de sentir Emma la tourner, de nouveau, se retrouvant face au miroir.

-J'ai trouvé aussi, mais continuons. Souffla Emma. Ton ventre tonique et plat m'impressionne toujours autant, surtout maintenant que je sais que tu manges des petites sucreries et ne fait pratiquement pas de sport. Reprit-elle en venant caresser la peau. Et j'adore ton petit nombril.

-Je sais, t'as plongé ta langue dedans ce matin. S'amusa Regina.

-Je l'adore. Se justifia la blonde d'un hochement d'épaule. En remontant on trouve tes beaux seins. Je crois qu'une fois je leurs avais parlé non?

-Oui, et ça faisait un mois qu'on était ensemble, tu dormais à la maison pour la première fois parce que les jumeaux étaient à une fête. Je reconnais que j'avais eu un peu peur de ta santé mentale ce soir là. Gloussa la brune.

-Peut-être, mes tes seins me rendent folles, presque autant que tes fesses me font défaillir. Assura Emma. Elle glissa son doigt autour de son auréole. Ouais je les adore follement ces deux là.

-Tu sais que tu en train de m'exciter là? Remarqua Regina.

-Alors on continu. Après tes seins, il y a tes fines épaules, bien dessinées qui te tiennent droite, et te donne une allure de reine. Ton cou que je rêve d'embrasser, tu sais ton cou et mes lèvres c'est comme les deux morceaux d'un aimant. Ça s'attire. Murmura la blonde en glissant sur son cou en l'embrassant. Ensuite ta mâchoire parfaite qui m'attire aussi, tout comme tes belles lèvres pulpeuses. Ton nez droit, et fin. Tes yeux noirs transperçants, et capable d'envoûter n'importe qui, moi la première. Tes beaux cheveux bruns, tes oreilles aux lobes sensibles que j'adore mordiller. Ajouta-t-elle en s'exécutant.

-Arrête. Geint Regina en se tortillant pour sortir de son étreinte. J'ai trop fais l'amour avec toi ce matin, je peux pas plus pour l'instant, alors ne m'excite pas. Et j'ai compris, à tes yeux je suis belle, je suis sexy, attirante et parfaite, et je t'aime. Maintenant allons nous habiller, que je puisse déballer mes achats. Réclama-t-elle en tournant le dos au miroir pour faire face à sa compagne.

-Ça me va. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un baiser.

Elles partirent ensemble vers la chambre, pour enfiler un pantalon souple et un top, une paire de chaussettes et elles revinrent autour de la table. Regina sortit tout ce qu'elle avait acheté montrant à Emma, lui parlant des idées qu'elle avait, et comme toujours la blonde écoutait totalement chaque petite mot, passionnée par elle. Finalement, elles allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas, ayant décider de se faire un tête à tête. La blonde tenta la cuisine, et Regina lui donna des choses simples à faire, seulement quand elle la vit tourner les courgettes dans tout les sens, en la fixant, son économe dans la main, elle se décida à l'aider.

-Besoin d'aide ma poupée? Sourit-elle, en se mettant près d'elle.

-Je...Pardon, je suis nulle. Je sais pas faire. Marmonna la blonde, honteuse.

-Ne dis pas que tu es nulle, il faut juste apprendre. Souffla Regina, en allant se coller au dos de sa compagne. Elle glissa ses mains sur les siennes. Avec ta main gauche tu tiens le légumes comme ça. Et de la droite, tu épluches. Comme ça. Fit-elle en se mettant à éplucher avec la blonde. Ça va là, je te laisse faire?

-J'aime bien quand tu fais avec moi. Sourit Emma.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela? Provoqua la brune, collée à son dos, immobile.

-Et bien, j'aime sentir tes bras autour de moi, et j'aime que tu me guides. Et en plus je sens tes seins écrasés dans mon dos, c'est...agréable. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu es une adolescente bourrée d'hormones. Gloussa Regina avec un sourire, ses lèvres contre le cou de sa compagne. Épluche les courgettes, je te montrerais comment les couper. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

-Pars pas. Réclama Emma.

-Je dois m'occuper du poisson. Rappela la brune. Mais je reviendrais pour couper les légumes.

Alors la blonde se dépêcha d'éplucher les légumes, pour que Regina revienne ensuite se coller à son dos lui faisant couper les courgettes. Emma fit exprès de ne pas réussir seule, redemandant de l'aide en continu, gardant Regina dans son dos, même si celle ci avait bien remarqué son manège. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait chaque petit moment avec Emma, elle aimait voir que la blonde était capable de manigancer n'importe quoi pour l'avoir avec elle, collé à elle, et qu'en plus de ça Emma était incapable de cacher ses manigances, et la brune aimait ça encore plus. Les courgettes prêtes, le poisson et le riz aussi, elles passèrent à table, et se mirent à parler de tout comme toujours. Trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, et pourtant rien ne se fanaient, ni les longues conversations, ni le respect et la gentillesse, ni les manières douces et adorables, ni l'amour, ni la fougue entre elles. Les baisers étaient toujours aussi passionnés, les caresses parfaites, et rien n'avait changé, elles prenaient soin l'une de l'autre.

-Tu te souviens, la première fois que je t'ai embrassée, il y a trois ans, on était ici. Sourit Emma, assise à la table en pointant du doigt le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, qui entourait la salle de bain et allait vers la cuisine. J'ai craqué ce jour là. Gloussa-t-elle.

-T'as bien fais, ça faisait quatre mois que je craquais sur toi, et rêvais que tu me sautes dessus, même si j'avais du mal à comprendre d'où venais ce désir. Sourit Regina.

-J'arrivais plus, j'étais tellement folle de toi. J'étais venue pour te dire que tu me plaisais, mais quand tu m'as ouvert habillée de ta petite robe rose, j'ai fondu, et j'ai pas résisté. J'ai eu ce besoin urgent de te plaquer contre le mur et de t'embrasser. Se souvint la blonde. Je voudrais m'excuser, j'aurais pas du faire ça comme ça, c'était presque violent, comme si je t'obligeais, j'aurais pas dû.

-J'ai aimé ça Emma, j'aimerais toujours quand tu me plaqueras contre le mur, j'espère que tu le feras longtemps, même quand on aura quatre vingt ans. Assura la brune, sourire aux lèvres.

-On sera encore ensemble quand on aura quatre vingt ans? Sourit Emma.

-J'espère bien ma poupée. Soupira Regina, avec un doux sourire plein d'espoir.

-Est-il possible de t'aimer encore plus? Questionna la blonde, sans attendre de réponse.

-J'espère que tu sauras m'aimer toujours un peu plus, au fil des années, malgré les boulettes que je pourrais faire. Parce que toutes les mignonneries que tu fais, me rendent plus amoureuse de toi. Souffla la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je vais chercher le dessert.

Emma ne bougea pas, la laissant faire, et la regarda servir deux parts de gâteaux, en ajoutant de la glace, en mettant plus pour elle avant de revenir autour de la table.

-Heureusement que lorsque je vis et dors chez moi, je mange pas, ça me fait éliminer le trop plein mangé chez toi. Se moqua la blonde.

-Tu n'as pas dormi là-bas depuis deux mois. Rit la brune.

-Je sais, t'es enfants sont pas rentrés depuis deux mois, c'est pour ça. Mais ils vont bientôt revenir, alors j'irais maigrir chez moi. Gloussa Emma, avec un léger rire, gardant une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Je viendrais t'apporter des petits trucs à grignoter. Promit Regina, en souriant, voyant bien qu'elle allait mal. Je vais leurs parler Emma. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais je vais le faire.

-Te presse pas pour moi, je veux pas abimer votre famille. Marmonna la blonde.

-Mais tu es un morceau de ma famille, sans toi je ne suis plus complète. Souffla la brune.

-Et je ne suis rien sans toi. Murmura Emma.

-Je vais leurs dire. Assura Regina.

La blonde esquissa un sourire peu franc, elle y croyait de moins en moins, trois ans que la brune disait ça, ou plutôt deux ans et demi, puisque Regina avait commencer à y penser après un peu plus de six mois ensemble, étant sûre seulement à ce moment là. Seulement en deux ans et demi rien n'était arrivé, elle repoussait continuellement le moment.

-On se regarde un film? Proposa-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de gâteau.

-Je..Si tu veux, va le choisir. Accepta Regina dans un soupir.

Elle savait qu'Emma était blessée, elle savait aussi qu'elle devait parler à ses enfants mais c'était si compliqué. Les mois passaient et Emma était toujours plus affectée par sa façon d'agir, la brune le voyait bien, pourtant elle ne voulait que le bonheur de la blonde. Elle devait parler à ses enfants, elle devait trouver le courage pour cette splendide femme qui était probablement l'amour de sa vie.


	3. 2 : Problème.

_Trois mois plus tard_

Le soleil d'hiver perçait par les volets, éclairant la chambre parentale de l'appartement. Regina, dont la chevelure brune dépassait de la couette ainsi que son l'épaule vêtue d'un haut gris, dormait la tête reposant sur le biceps de la blonde. Cette dernière était endormie sur le dos, la bras étendu, la couette couvrant le bas de son corps, ses cheveux blonds dans tout les sens. La veille les deux femmes avaient discuter longuement de souvenirs d'enfants, tout en riant dans le lit, sans idée de l'heure avant de s'endormir. Si quand le sommeil les avait gagnées, elles étaient enlacées, se câlinant, Emma embrassant les joues ou le cou de la femme, elles étaient maintenant étalées dans le lit. Regina s'éveilla en douceur, émergeant lentement, ses paupières papillonnant, s'acclimatant à la lumière du jour, elle s'étira, s'allongeant sur le dos pour ça, pour autant enlever sa tête du bicep de sa compagne.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle doucement, en se tournant pour regarde la blonde.

Cette dernière dormait, bouche ouverte, et Regina ne pu retenir un gloussement. C'était le genre de moment, où elle voyait sa compagne comme une adolescente. Elle se pencha vers elle, légèrement relevée sur son coude et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue, au plus près de ses lèvres.

-Mon Emma. Murmura-t-elle.

-Hmm. Grogna la blonde, émergeant, refermant la bouche, se dandinant sur le matelas. Regina déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur sa mâchoire, puis juste en dessous et finalement dans son cou. Ina.

-Essaye de dire toutes les lettres. S'amusa Regina, une main caressant le ventre pale sous le teeshirt de pyjama et la couette.

Elle embrassa encore le haut de sa mâchoire puis de nouveau sa joue et vint vers ses lèvres refermées.

-Salut. Marmonna Emma.

-Bonjour. Sourit Regina en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

La blonde se tourna, pour se coller plus à elle, en passant un bras autour de son corps.

-Bon anniversaire mon chat. Souffla-t-elle, à peine réveillée.

-Merci Em'. Sourit la brune en se laissant aller sur le matelas, collée à elle. La blonde referma son bras étalé sur le lit, autour d'elle, la serrant contre son corps. J'ai cinquante ans. Un demi siècle Emma.

-Et alors? Tu veux que je te prouve pour la énième fois que tu es ultra sexy? Argua la blonde, en glissant une main sur ses fesses.

-C'est tentant. Reconnu Regina, sourire provocateur aux lèvres, en passant une jambe autour du corps de sa compagne.

-C'est toi qui est super tentante. Provoqua Emma, en glissant sa main sous sa culotte et son pantalon, pour caresser ses fesses.

-Tu crois que tu voudras encore me le prouver quand je fêterais mes soixante ans? Sourit Regina en passant sa main sur la joue de la blonde, allant dans ses cheveux et puis derrière sa nuque. Tu glisseras toujours ta main sur mes fesses? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Toujours. À soixante, soixante dix, quatre vingt, quatre vingt dix, et toutes les années où on vivra. Assura Emma.

Collées face à face, les lèvres se trouvèrent, les mains se mirent à caresser le corps de l'autre, l'excitation montant d'un cran. Regina avait détesté son anniversaire pendant des années, ses enfants avaient rendu ce jour plus beau, mais Emma était l'apothéose. Elle lui avait toujours fait des bonnes surprises la nuit, puisque les trois années précédentes, elles avaient passé sa journée avec ses enfants. Ces derniers étaient à l'université depuis onze mois, mais avant ils étaient au lycée, et par conséquent, ils vivaient avec elle dans l'appartement, alors Emma et elle avaient un système rodé. Elles passaient du temps ensemble entre neuf heure et dix sept heure, les heures de cours des enfants, puis le soir Regina restaient avec ses bébés, et ceux ci couchés, Regina se faufilait dans l'appartement de la blonde, soit elles regardaient un film ou une série, soit elles parlaient en se câlinant dans le canapé, soit Emma leur faisait un chocolat chaud, soit en une minute elles étaient complètement nues, et faisaient l'amour partout avant d'arriver dans le lit, sauf si elles réussissaient à finir dans le lit directement. Puis le réveil sonnait très tôt et Regina allait chez elle, mais des fois elle partait tard le soir pour dormir dans son propre lit. Il arrivait des fois, qu'elles se voient le soir, pour un film au cinéma ou pour un restaurant en tête à tête et dans ces cas là, soit elles disaient qu'elles sortaient entre amies, soit Regina disait qu'elle avait un rencard, et annonçait ensuite à ses enfants que c'était un échec, elle trouvait toujours une excuse. Elle n'était pas une grande fan des mensonges envers ses enfants, mais elle voulait avoir une bonne relation avec eux et avec Emma, et pour le moment elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Alors quand les enfants étaient partis à l'université ça avait clairement simplifié leurs vies et leur organisation, mais ça avait soulagé Regina qui n'avait plus eu besoin de mentir à ses enfants. Alors ce réveil d'anniversaire dans les bras d'Emma, était une nouveauté fort agréable, et l'excitation dévorante dans son bas ventre était un cadeau matinal qu'elle aimait, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle allait encore fiche en l'air une culotte.

Allongées, le teeshirt d'Emma remonté au dessus de sa poitrine, Regina ayant perdu le sien, elles furent coupées quand...

-Mamans! C'est nous! Surprise!

Les deux femmes se relevèrent dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés au bord de la panique.

-C'est les enfants. Marmonna Regina, paniquée, la poitrine nue. Emma tira son teeshirt pour couvrir son torse et ses seins, et attrapa vivement celui de Regina pour lui faire enfiler rapidement. Il faut que tu te planques.

-Allez pas dans l'armoire. Souffla la blonde en se levant.

Elle se précipita dans la penderie de la brune, surprenant cette dernière, et alors que la porte de l'armoire se fermait à peine, celle de la chambre s'ouvrait. Un grand brun, et une grande brune se ressemblant presque comme deux gouttes d'eau entrèrent sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon anniversaire! Hurlèrent-ils en voyant leur mère réveillée.

Assise sur le lit, elle avait un visage tout aussi paniqué que terrorisé en regardant la porte, mais les visages lumineux et souriants de ses enfants la firent sourire, surtout quand elle sentit les deux se jeter sur elle dans le lit. Elle tomba en arrière, un bras autour de la taille de sa fille, qui enlaçait ses épaules en embrassant sa tempe, l'autre bras autour des épaules de son fils, qui s'était accroché à sa taille, la renversant sur le lit.

-Mes amours. Souffla Regina. Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là? Demanda-t-elle.

-On a vingt et un an, on a jamais loupé aucun de tes anniversaires, et on comptait pas commencé aujourd'hui. Argua Kiara en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

-Mais les cours? Demandant la brune.

-On rentre ce soir, on y sera demain. Sécher une journée ne va pas nous tuer maman. Assura Alessio. Et on voulait être avec toi pour cette date.

-Je vous aime. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Souffla Regina, émue, en gardant un bras autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit, souriants. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir là. Vous restez jusqu'à quelle heure?

-On part à dix huit ou dix neuf heure. Répondit Alessio. Et je conduis au retour. Obligea-t-il vers sa soeur, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-T'étais pas réveillé ce matin, il était hors de question que je te laisse conduire alors que tes yeux étaient pas ouverts! S'exclama Kiara.

-J'étais réveillé d'abord! Gronda le jeune homme.

-N'importe quoi, tu l'étais pas du tout, j'ai du t'aider à t'habiller débile! Se moqua la jeune fille, en passant une main dans ses longues boucles brunes.

-Ouais bah il était six heure aussi. Marmonna le brun.

-Vous êtes partis à six heures? S'étonna la brune, sans perdre son sourire, heureuse d'avoir ses enfants et de voir qu'ils savaient toujours autant se chamailler, sans même savoir que la blonde souriait tendrement depuis la penderie.

-Il est onze heure maman, et y a cinq heure entre ici et l'université, alors oui on est partis à six heures. Gloussa Kiara. Rien n'est trop beau pour notre maman.

-Vous êtes des amours. Je vous aimes tellement. Souffla Regina en embrassant la tête des deux, tour à tour.

Les enfants sourirent, contre elle, lovés dans le lit. Et puis finalement Regina vit sa fille froncer les sourcils, la tête dans l'oreiller, avant de se redresser.

-T'as changé de parfum? Demanda la brunette.

-Non pourquoi? Répondit nonchalamment la brune, alors que dans l'armoire Emma paniquait, faisant le rapprochement.

-Et bien je connais ton parfum, t'as le même depuis notre naissance, mais ton oreiller sent...Elle hésita et sentit de nouveau le tissu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais c'est une odeur sucré par rapport à ton parfum. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je...je... je ne sais pas. Bégaya Regina, ne sachant que dire réalisant que c'est le parfum d'Emma que sa fille sentait. L'odeur de la lessive surement, j'en ai changé. Paniqua-t-elle.

-Ok. Accepta sa fille. Bon on t'emmène manger un brunch du tonnerre, au resto, faut que tu prennes une douche et t'habilles! Décida-t-elle alors que son frère se levait, allant vers l'armoire.

-Alessio! S'exclama la brune, en se redressant vivement, le faisants s'arrêter. Je...j'ai cinquante ans aujourd'hui, je peux choisir mes vêtements seule. Laisser moi un quart d'heure je serais prête.

-D'accord, on t'attend au salon. Accepta son fils.

Les deux enfants se levèrent, pour quitter la chambre, et Regina attendit une minute avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir l'armoire.

-Sors de là. Souffla la brune en aidant sa compagne. Emma s'extirpa de la penderie, et soupira discrètement, avant de remettre son haut en place. Je suis désolée.

-Pas grave. Marmonna Emma. Je reste là, va te préparer, quand vous serez partis, je rentrerais chez moi. Soupira-t-elle en se tournant pour récupérer son pull et son jean déposé sur la chaise, qui heureusement étaient passés inaperçus aux enfants.

-Emma... Marmonna la brune en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien. Mentit la blonde en la regardant, faux sourire aux lèvres. Va profitez de tes enfants, tu les revois pas avant des semaines ensuite. Regina s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Prends tes affaires et va te préparer. T'as que un quart d'heure, ça va être très court pour toi. Tenta-t-elle de s'amuser.

-Je sais. Souffla Regina. Mais j'ai une minute pour toi.

Elles s'étreignirent quelques secondes de plus, et finalement Regina attrapa une robe dans la penderie, un collant, des sous vêtements et des talons. S'apprêtant à sortir elle se tourna vers Emma qui s'était habillée, et était maintenant assise sur le lit, attendant. Quand elle vit le regard de la brune, elle sourit doucement, et se leva pour aller l'embrasser.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chaton. Murmura-t-elle. Profite de ta journée, et je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. À ce soir. Souffla la brune en venant chercher un autre baiser.

Regina quitta la chambre après un dernier regard, laissant Emma seule dans la chambre. Elle s'amusa longuement sur son téléphone, patientant comme elle pouvait, faisant son possible pour ne pas penser à cette journée gâchée pour elle. D'un côté, elle était heureuse que la brune ai ses enfants, elle savait bien que Regina était triste de ne pas les avoir pour son anniversaire, même si ça voulait dire qu'elles seraient ensemble. D'un autre côté Emma était heureuse d'avoir cette journée avec sa compagne, et donc maintenant très triste de ne pas l'avoir. Elle allait devoir attendre ce soir, mais d'abord elle avait quelque chose à faire. La porte d'entrée claqua et quelques secondes après Emma avait un message, la brune lui disant qu'ils étaient parti. Repassant par l'appartement, elle récupéra quelques affaires, avant d'aller en face dans son appartement. Dedans elle s'installa dans son canapé, et composa un numéro avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille.

*Bonjour, restaurant L'italienne.* Fit la voix de l'autre côté.

*Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, j'ai une réservation pour ce midi. Je voudrais annuler.* Demanda Emma, la voix laissant entendre toute son amertume.

*Annuler ou reporter?* Questionna la femme à l'autre bout du fil. *Il nous reste deux tables pour ce soir, si vous préférez.*

*Non, non. Annuler.* Soupira Emma. La femme accepta alors, et après un au revoir, elle raccrocha. La blonde soupira et recomposa un second numéro. *Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, j'ai deux réservations à mon nom pour un train faisant Atlanta-Île de Hilton-Head. Nous ne pourrons pas être présents, possible d'annuler et de se faire rembourser?*

*Nous ne remboursons pas la totalité, mais vous prouvez prendre un autre trajet.* Proposa l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

*Remboursez moi plutôt, s'il vous plaît.* Elle donna ses informations, avant de raccrocher et de composer un troisième numéro.

*Bonjour, Hôtel Sonesta Resort Hilton Head Island, que puis je pour vous?* Demanda la réceptionniste.

*Je suis Emma Swan, j'ai une chambre de réservée pour ce soir, je voudrais annuler ma réservation.* Fit Emma, toujours un peu plus blessée par ces mots.

*Vous avez réservé deux nuits, j'annule les deux?* Questionna-t-elle.

*Oui, oui, les deux.* Soupira la blonde. *Merci à vous, au revoir.* Elle raccrocha et composa le dernier numéro. Elle attendit, écoutant la sonnerie, et finalement quelqu'un lui répondit. *Oui bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, j'ai fais une réservation dans votre restaurant pour ce soir, pour deux personnes, pourriez vous annuler.* La personne de l'autre côté du fil accepta, et elle pu raccrocher. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je hais le monde entier! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

Elle resta immobile de longues minutes, blessée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et ressenti quand la brune lui avait demandé de se cacher, devoir annuler tout ce qu'elle avait mis du temps à planifier, lui faisait mal si mal. Elle avait organisé un week-end de rêve pour les cinquante ans de sa chérie, et tout était gâché. Elle tourna le regard vers la pile de cadeaux à côté, et se frotta la visage. Elle avait probablement jamais autant haït sa situation qu'aujourd'hui. Elle acceptait et comprenait que sa compagne ne se sente pas capable d'assumer leur relation au début. Seulement cela faisant trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, et Emma voulait avancer avec elle, construire leur avenir comme elles l'avaient envisagé ensemble, mais si la brune n'acceptait pas et n'assumait pas, elles ne pourraient jamais avancer dans leurs vie de couple, et la blonde en avait marre de souffrir. Elle voulait Regina, elle la voulait elle et son amour, elle voulait leurs vies, elle adorait ses enfants, elle les avait toujours apprécier. Elle commençait à atteindre ses limites, les choses devaient changer.

Agacée de penser à ça en continu, elle alla dans sa cuisine, attrapa du popcorn et se fit une grande thermos de chocolat chaud. Alors qu'elle avait tout mit sur la table basse, collant celle ci à son canapé, et sortit son plaid, elle s'apprêtait à choisir un film, quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle y alla rapidement et ouvrit. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Alessio et Kiara derrière sa porte, Regina dans l'entrée de son propre appartement derrière les regardant avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Emma, on voulait te faire un coucou. Sourit Kiara.

Durant les deux longues années où les enfants avaient vécu dans l'immeuble, en même temps qu'elle, ils avaient souvent croisés Emma, pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, parler, rire, allant avec elle quand leur mère avait un rendez vous professionnel, et grâce à ça, il était arrivé qu'ils passent plusieurs soirées ou après midis tout les quatre. Ce qui fait que les enfants l'aimaient bien, et qu'Emma comprenait encore moins pourquoi Regina n'osait pas leurs dire, au début elle avait compris, la peur de leurs réaction, l'incertitude pour leur relation à elles deux, mais maintenant ça fait trois ans et elles avaient des projets d'avenir, les enfants l'aimaient follement elle et adoraient la blonde, alors tout pourrait bien se passer. Emma savait que ce qui pêchait c'était que Regina n'avait pas le courage.

-Vous êtes rentrez quand? Vous restez? Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Sourit Emma, en embrassant les deux tour à tour, Alessio gardant un bras autour d'elle, alors elle fit de même.

-On est venu pour la journée seulement c'est l'anniversaire de maman. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Oh c'est vrai! J'avais pas fais attention. Mentit la blonde. Joyeux anniversaire Regina! Fit-elle vers la brune qui était adossée au cadre de la porte d'entrée.

-Merci Emma. Sourit tendrement la brune.

-Bon on te fait un bisou, on a prévu un truc pour maman, on doit y aller. Argua Kiara en lui faisant un rapide bisou.

-On revient dans deux mois et demi, on se fera une soirée. Assura Alessio avant de l'embrasser lui aussi et de filer vers l'appartement.

Les enfants rentèrent, et la brune les regarda partir, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'appartement de la blonde, cette dernière, s'apprêtant à rentrer.

-Emma attend! Souffla la brune en se précipitant vers sa porte. T'as une petite mine.

-Ouais, je suis surement fatiguée. Murmura Emma. Va avec tes enfants, on se voit ce soir. Fit-elle en poussant la porte.

-Je t'aime. S'empressa de dire discrètement Regina.

-Moi aussi. Assura la blonde avec un sourire triste.

La brune recula, et Emma ferma sa porte, la laissant retrouver son appartement pendant qu'elle allait s'affaler dans le canapé devant un film. Elle passa le reste de la journée emmitouflée dans son plaid, à manger n'importe quoi, laissant les emballages sur la table basse, tout en buvant du chocolat chaud devant n'importe quels films qui pouvait au mieux occuper son esprit triste.

Vingt heure allait sonner, quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Depuis son canapé, elle tourna la tête, son pot de pop corn contre elle, et vit alors Regina qui rentrait. Cette dernière ferma la porte, et s'approcha, un sourcil arqué en voyant sa compagne.

-Bien sur, tu es seulement fatiguée. Ironisa la brune en s'approchant.

-T'es enfants sont partis? Questionna Emma, ignorant sa remarque.

-Oui, plus tard que prévu, ils voulaient manger avec moi. Souffla Regina en poussant la table basse, pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, près du ventre de sa compagne allongée. Ils m'ont offert un livre et une nouvelle veste. C'est des amours. Ils t'embrassent.

-Je les adore. Soupira la blonde, sourire au coin des lèvres. Et donc pas de problème avec eux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je...La brune se racla la gorge. Je leurs ai pas dis pour nous. J'ai seulement mentionné que je voyais quelqu'un. Admit-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta Emma, avant de relancer soin film que Regina avait mis sur pause en s'installant, se remettant à fixer la télé.

-Emma, je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas. Marmonna Regina, en lui retirant son pop corn pour s'accroupir et se retrouver son visage face au sien. Je t'aime.

-Je sais mais ça suffit plus. Marmonna tristement la blonde. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, permettant à la brune de se mettre à ses côtés. Je te reproche évidemment pas d'avoir passé ta journée avec tes enfants, mais on aurait pu la passer tout les quatre si t'avait le courage de leur dire. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble, ça compte quand même non?

-Bien sur que oui ça compte, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas le fait que je sois avec une femme, et que plus jamais notre relation soi comme maintenant. Expliqua une fois de plus la brune. Mais j'ai presque tout aussi peur de te perdre.

Emma se recroquevilla, sans la regarder, ses yeux déviant vers la pile de cadeaux une fois de plus. Elle laissa quelques minutes et reprit.

-Tu ne peux pas vivre avec la peur de voir ton monde s'écrouler toute ta vie, parce qu'un jour quelque chose finira par s'écrouler si tu ne fais pas un choix. Argua-t-elle. J'avais organisé toute une journée pour ton anniversaire, et on aurait pu la faire tout les quatre, ça ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangée au contraire. Mais finalement c'est tombé à l'eau et j'ai du mentir à tes enfants.

Regina se tourna, pour se coller à elle, et glissa une main sur sa nuque.

-Dis moi, qu'avais tu préparé? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'avais réservé dans ton restaurant italien favori pour ce midi, puis on avait deux billets de train, et un hôtel sur l'Île de Hilton-Head, avec une réservation dans un restaurant chic là bas. Expliqua Emma. Je voulais un week-end romantique parfait, on a pas cinquante ans tout les jours, et en étant ailleurs on aurait pu se permettre d'être entièrement nous.

-Emma...

-Ouais, c'était débile, j'aurais pas dû. Marmonna Emma.

-Si ma poupée, j'aurais adoré. Tu es si géniale. J'ai tellement de chance et je suis tellement nulle. Soupira Regina en enlaçant ses épaules pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

Emma se sortit de son étreinte et de son plaid, pour se lever. Elle alla chercher les paquets, et revint les laisser sur le canapé.

-J'ai ça aussi pour toi. Sourit-elle.

-Je te fais du mal, je mérite pas de cadeaux. Murmura Regina.

-Je suis blessée, et j'aimerais que se soit différent, mais je te respecte et comprends malgré tout. Et par dessus tout je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Alors prends ses cadeaux et oublions le reste pour ce soir chaton. Réclama tendrement Emma.

-Je t'aime tellement Emma. Lâcha la brune dans un soupir, laissant une larme lui échapper.

La blonde se pencha et vint l'embrasser tendrement, avant de lui tendre un premier cadeau. Un roman, le deuxième un pull pour glander à la maison, le troisième un nouvel appareil pour ses créations qu'elle voulait depuis un moment, mais n'avait pas acheté à cause de son prix. Et puis le troisième était une boite en velours rouge, renfermant un bracelet en or blanc incrusté de rubis.

-Oh mon dieu Emma, mais t'es folle! Souffla Regina, n'en revenant pas, passant son index sur les pierres. Tout ça a dû te couter une fortune.

-Je vis chez toi, pour ma vie quotidienne je dépense autant qu'un étudiant, et j'ai pourtant tout mon héritage derrière, alors si je peux te combler je le fais. Assura la blonde avec un sourire. Et puis je te le redis, on a pas cinquante ans tout les jours.

-Merci, merci, merci. Murmura la brune en venant l'embrasser passionnément. Tu m'en veux encore, où j'ai le droit de te faire l'amour pour te remercier.

-Viens dans mon lit alors. Souffla Emma en se levant, la tirant dans la chambre, laissant derrière elles, les paquets et leurs affaires.

À peine debout, les deux se collèrent, les lèvres se liant, et rapidement les vêtements volèrent, Regina pris le dessus et elles tombèrent dans le lit, finissant dignement cette journée chargée en émotions et en déceptions.


	4. 3 : Excuses.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Emma était allongée sur son canapé, regardant la télé, seule, la brune était partie pour le travail, et elle s'ennuyait devant la télé. Écoutant le film, elle n'entendit pas le ding de l'ascenseur. Regina sortit de celui ci, et entra dans son appartement, persuadée de trouver Emma qu'elle avait laissée le matin, après le petit déjeuné. Seulement elle ne trouva que le vide. Elle vérifia toutes les pièces, appelant Emma, puis finit par comprendre, depuis trois semaines la blonde retournait de plus en plus souvent dans son appartement. Alors dans un soupir, Regina traversa le couloir, et entra dans l'appartement de la blonde.

-Emma. Marmonna-t-elle, allant vers elle.

-Hey t'es rentrée! S'exclama la blonde. Elle tendit les bras et la serra contre elle. C'était bien?

-Oui, j'aime mon travail, mais j'aime pas les moments sans toi. Gronda la brune.

-Je t'aime mon chat. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Viens chez moi maintenant. Tout est là bas. Je vais te dorloter, te faire un bon petit plat et des câlins devant ton film. Dans un bon plaid, avec un chocolat chaud. Oh allez Emma, viens chez nous. Réclama Regina.

-C'est chez toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Mais tu y vis aussi, depuis presque deux ans. Souffla la brune. Viens s'il te plaît, ma poupée, s'il te plaît.

-T'as gagné. Souffla Emma. Tu gagnes toujours avec moi de toute façon. Gloussa-t-elle en se redressant avec elle.

Regina lui offrit un beau sourire, et se releva, tenant sa main pour l'emmener vers chez elle. Dans l'appartement de la brune, cette dernière se cramponna à Emma.

-Tu sais que je t'aime n'est ce pas? Murmura-t-elle en venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

-Oui je le sais, je ne serais pas là sinon. Répliqua la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-Que dirais tu que je te fasse un bon repas, un diner digne de ce nom, et que tu nous fasses un gâteau de ton choix? Proposa Regina. Si tu es dans la cuisine, je pourrais plus facilement t'embrasser. Et te toucher. Et te câliner. Et te caresser.

-Okay okay je vais faire un gâteau au citron, ça te va? Rétorqua Emma, échauffée par les dents sur sa mâchoire et son oreille, et le corps collée au sien.

-C'est parfait. Souffla la brune en tournant autour d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Collée à moi, à m'embrasser, c'est pas comme ça que le repas va avancer. Marmonna la blonde sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de la tirer dans la cuisine. Elles se mirent en place pour préparer leurs repas. Emma n'était pas douée en cuisine, elle ne l'avait jamais été tout le contraire de Regina qui savait tout cuisiné, même les plats les plus compliqués elle les faisait toujours parfaitement bien, et la blonde l'aimait encore plus pour ça. Mais si elle ne cuisinait pas, Emma était très douée en gâteau et adorait en faire. Et même si Regina était du genre à dire que les gâteaux étaient à éviter parce que ça faisait grossir et que c'était mauvais pour la santé, quand Emma en faisait, elle n'hésitait jamais à en manger. Et une fois de plus, quand elle décidèrent de manger le dessert devant un bon film, et que la blonde apporta le gâteau, elle ne pu résister. Elle mangea deux grosses parts, avant de se lover contre la blonde.

-J'ai trop manger. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Comme toujours quand je fais un gâteau. Gloussa Emma, en la serrant, pour embrasser sa tête.

-Ils sont toujours bons tes gâteaux, c'est pas ma faute. Se justifia la brune.

-Je t'aime. Sourit tendrement la blonde, en caressant son visage et l'embrassant.

-Tu me fais redevenir une minette de vingt ans amoureuse pour la première fois. Rit Regina contre ses lèvres. Elle vit la moue de sa compagne et reprit de suite. Mais je t'aime aussi évidement.

-T'as intérêt miss Mills. Provoqua Emma avant de se laisser glisser dans le canapé, pour ajuster sa position et regarder le film.

Elles se turent pour la suite du film, et quand le générique commença, Regina poussa sa compagne sur le canapé, la faisant s'allonger, et se mit sur elle, les coudes planter dans le canapé de par et d'autre du visage de la blonde. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, admirant les traits de son visage. Elle la connaissait par coeur, chaque détail d'elle, elle l'aimait follement. À la venue de ses enfants pour son anniversaire il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était rayonnante, alors après qu'ils aient longuement insisté, elle avait admis qu'elle était folle amoureuse et heureuse avec une personne, elle n'avait ni dit homme, ni femme, mais elle savait très bien que dans la tête de ses enfants, elle était avec un homme. Elle devait trouver le bon moment pour cesser de faire du mal à sa compagne. Emma était trop douce, gentille, attentionnée et à son écoute, pour qu'elle continue de lui faire autant de mal, elle devait réparer, surtout réparer la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé par son silence en trois ans. Elle devait réparer le coeur fissuré de celle qu'elle aimait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chaton? Demanda tout doucement la blonde en caressant sa joue au dessus d'elle.

-J'ai préparé une surprise pour toi. Souffla Regina avec un petit sourire.

-Gina, t'es pas obligée. Remarqua Emma, tout bas, en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que depuis ta journée d'anniversaire tu fais tout pour moi, tu m'offres des cadeaux, me dorlotes, me chouchoutes, tu le fais d'habitude aussi mais moins. Je dis pas que j'aime pas ça, seulement j'ai l'impression que tu t'obliges à faire ça. Comme si tu voulais-

-Me rattraper. Termina la brune, en appui sur ses avant bras, caressant sa tête. Je sais que tu souffres de mon silence. Je te blesse à force de ne rien dire. Et pourtant je t'aime, et je veux ton bonheur, alors s'il te plaît laisse moi faire tout ça. Laisse moi réparer mes bêtises. Je fais des boulettes énormes avec toi, je te fais du mal même si tu me le dis pas je le sais, alors je veux m'excuser à ma manière, laisse moi prendre soin de toi. Supplia-t-elle.

-Gina...Souffla la blonde.

-Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, je t'en prie ma poupée. Appuya une fois de plus Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser au coin de ses lèvres.

-D'accord, alors c'est quoi ta surprise? Sourit doucement Emma en caressant sa hanche.

-Je nous ai préparé un week-end dans le Vermont. Révéla la brune avec un sourire fier avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. On part demain, pour deux jours et deux nuits dans une maison de montagne sous le soleil. En amoureuses, juste toi et moi, et personne d'autre. Sourit-elle. Partante?

-Bien sur que je suis partante. Un week-end qu'avec toi, je suis forcément partante. Assura Emma en passant ses jambes autour d'elle. On part à quelle heure demain?

-Dix heure, le train part, donc on part de la maison à neuf heure. Expliqua Regina en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Ça veut dire que si je veux t'emmener dans ton lit et te faire l'amour, tu m'en n'empêcheras avec une excuse du genre il faut dormir? Provoqua la blonde, en se redressant, la brune suivant le mouvement.

-Y a pas de risque que je t'empêche de me faire l'amour Emma, j'aime toujours toujours toujours faire l'amour avec toi. Sourit Regina, accrochée à ses épaules, venant chercher un baiser.

Alors Emma se leva en tenant ses cuisses, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle la portait entre le canapé et le lit, c'était arrivé si souvent qu'elle le fasse après un film, ou n'importe quoi pour aller la déshabiller. Ça finissait toujours pareil, les vêtements étalés autour du lit, elles nues complètement enlacées, endormies, après de nombreux orgasmes.

Et puis le soleil se levait. Et ce matin, là il commençait à peine à émerger quand le réveil sonna. Regina tendit le bras pour éteindre la sonnerie, et se dandina, en émergeant. Elle caressa la joue de sa blonde favorite endormie à ses cotés. Elle détestait réveillé Emma, cela faisait pourtant plus de trois ans qu'elle le faisait, mais elle détestait cela, elle avait l'impression de la sortir d'un moment de calme et de douceur. Ancien militaire, Emma avait vue plus d'horreur qu'elle, la brune le savait, et elle savait aussi que beaucoup de ses nuits étaient faites de cauchemars alors quand elle la sortait de son sommeil serein, elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait l'impression de l'arracher à un moment agréable, un bon moment. Mais il y avait ce petit truc qui effaçait toute trace de culpabilité. Ce petit truc c'était la gentillesse d'Emma.

-Salut mon chaton. T'es belle. Sourit la blonde en se réveillant.

-Tais toi donc. Souffla Regina, sans retenir son sourire en venant l'embrasser. On doit se lever, s'habiller, manger le petit déjeuné et aller prendre notre train. Debout. Décida-t-elle en sortant rapidement du lit.

-Comment fais tu pour être si énergique dès le réveil? Bailla Emma, étalée en travers du matelas.

-Je suis énergique pour notre week-end, j'ai envie d'un moment en amoureuses bien cliché avec toi. Réclama la brune avec un sourire, en prenant des vêtements. Je vais à la douche, rejoins moi si tu veux.

Emma l'observa sortir, complètement nue, sa pile d'affaires en main, et ne pu retenir un grand sourire. Elle était complètement accro à son corps et amoureuse de cette femme. Elle fit voler la couette à son tour, et pris ses vêtements, pour rejoindre le plus vite possible sa compagne. Après de longs baisers mouillés, propres elles sortirent de la douche et s'habillèrent toute deux d'un pantalon et d'un pull. Dans la cuisine, Emma fit grillé le pain pendant que la brune faisait du café, et elles mangèrent rapidement, avant d'aller finir les bagages commencer par Regina la veille. Prêtes, elles enfilèrent une veste, une écharpe, Emma mis un bonnet, et elles partirent. Dans l'ascenseur, Regina fouilla son sac, vérifiant une fois de plus qu'elle avait tout, et Emma qui avait un petit sac à dos, garda la valise, la tirant vers le taxi qu'elles avaient commandé. À la gare, elles se faufilèrent entre les gens, et trouvèrent rapidement leur train. Dedans, Regina s'installa près de la fenêtre, pendant que la blonde mettait leurs valises au dessus d'elles, avant de finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je suis heureuse. Déclara Regina quand le train démarra. Elle se tourna et vit le sourire de la femme à ses côtés. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas entièrement, mais j'espère que tu l'es un peu quand même. Malgré mes erreurs.

-Regina... Soupira la blonde. Je suis heureuse, très heureuse depuis que je suis dans ta vie. Tu ne fais pas des erreurs, tu as une peur que je comprends, même si elle me fait un peu mal c'est vrai. Mais malgré ça, je t'aime, vraiment, vraiment, énormément. Je suis heureuse, d'accord?

-D'accord. Gloussa nerveusement la brune, sous l'émotion. Je t'emmène dans le Vermont, dans le village où je passais mes vacances d'été entre mes quatre et seize ans. Je veux que tu découvres ce lieu qui m'inspirait pour les histoires que je racontais à mes enfants et qui me donnent des idées pour mes bijoux. C'est comme un morceau de moi.

-Alors j'ai hâte de découvrir ce morceau de toi chaton. Souffla la blonde en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser. On a combien de temps de train?

-Quatre heures. Répondit nonchalamment Regina.

-On fait quoi pendant tout ce temps? Demanda Emma dans un profond soupir.

-On se repose, parce que je compte profiter de ton corps cette nuit. Argua la brune en venant embrasser son cou. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit la mère devant elle dire à son fils qu'ils changeaient de place parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit des choses immorales. J'ai rêvé là?

-Malheureusement non. Soupira la blonde.

-Ce qui est immoral c'est que je t'embrasse le cou ou que l'on soit deux femmes? Continua Regina, dont les sourcils étaient froncés, agacée par cette attitude dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'expérience, puisqu'Emma et elle ne se montraient jamais et qu'avant elle n'avait jamais eu de compagne.

-À mon avis c'est qu'on soit deux femmes. Remarqua Emma, en s'installant bien.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça ne te choque pas plus que ça? S'indigna la brune.

-Gina, je suis une ancienne militaire, complètement gay. Rappela la blonde. Pendant mon adolescence je suis sortie avec plusieurs filles, dès que je me montrais avec dans la rue, un bisou, des mains entrelacés, n'importe quoi, je me faisais insulter souvent. Tout les mots voulant dire "lesbienne" qui soit bien insultant je les entendu plusieurs fois. Il est arrivé que l'on me bouscule, une fois même quelqu'un a essayé de me cracher dessus. Raconta-t-elle. Et puis une fois, je me suis fais attaqué. Alors-

-Quoi? On t'a attaquée?! S'inquiéta Regina.

-J'avais dix sept ans, j'étais dans la rue avec ma copine, on se tenait la main et elle a dit un truc qui m'a fait rire au moment où on tournait dans une rue, alors je l'ai embrassée sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Tu sais, je le fais quand tu dis un truc mignon, c'est un réflexe que j'ai toujours eu, quand la personne avec qui je sors dit un truc mignon j'ai envie de l'embrasser tout près des lèvres. Expliqua Emma. Bref, sur quelques mètres un groupe de gars nous a suivi, nous insultant, mais on a ignoré. Comme on répondait pas, et faisait notre vie, ils ont pété un câble et nous ont entourées. Quand ils ont essayé de frapper ma copine je me suis mise devant elle, en bouclier, et j'ai pris un coup.

-Chevalier jusqu'au bout. Murmura Regina, faisant glousser la blonde.

-Elle était plus jeune d'un an, et surtout je faisais des sports de combat et pas elle. Et puis elle avait peur je pouvais pas les laisser la frapper, alors je me suis battue, et finalement un mec est venu m'aider et le groupe à filé. Mais j'avais l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, le nez pété, et la mâchoire décroché. J'étais pleine de bleus et de sang. Soupira la blonde.

-Ma poupée...Susurra la brune en enlaçant ses épaules pour embrasser sa tête.

-Je vais bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que entre tout ça, et le fait que j'ai du m'affirmer en tant que femme et gay dans mon unité, je suis malheureusement habituée à ce genre de réaction, et j'ai appris avec le temps que leur rentrer dedans n'apporte rien. En fait ignore, on continue de se conduire comme on veut, on s'assume et tant qu'on est heureuse c'est bon. Sourit Emma, en venant chercher un baiser.

-Je t'aime Emma Swan. Sourit Regina, sans crier, mais sans non plus le murmurer, se fichant des regards.

-Moi aussi chaton. Gloussa la blonde en venant chercher un baiser.

La brune garda Emma dans ses bras, en s'adossant à la fenêtre, et la blonde s'endormit rapidement. Alors Regina en profita et sortit un livre, qu'elle lu tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux blonds. Elle n'était pas dans la meilleur position pour lire, mais tant qu'elle avait la blonde, elle était heureuse. La sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre et elle posa son livre pour le sortir et couper le son. Avant de regarder son message elle s'assura que sa compagne dormait toujours, mais évidemment rien ne réveillait sa blonde adorée. Elle ouvrit le message de sa fille rapidement.

#Hello mam's! Avec Alessio on passe le week-end à travailler, ça me déprime. :( Et toi tu fais quoi?#

Regina sourit tendrement. Ses enfants prenaient souvent des nouvelles d'elle, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien, sans qu'elle ne demande rien, et elle adorait ça. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait de la chance, elle avait lu plusieurs articles et vu des émissions sur le départ des enfants du cocon familial, lorsqu'elle paniquait avant le départ des siens, et dans ceux là, elle avait vu que souvent les enfants ne donnent des nouvelles que lorsqu'on leurs demande, et qu'ils n'en prennent jamais. Alors oui, elle était chanceuse.

#Bonjour chérie, je suis dans le train, je pars dans le Vermont. Week-end tranquille pour moi. Bonne chance à vous mes amours, travaillez bien, mais n'oubliez pas de faire des pauses. Ce soir faites vous une soirée films et sucreries, ça vous détendra.#

Elle n'eut pas à attendre une minute pour la réponse.

#Tu pars avec ton amoureux? C'est cool en tout cas, profite maman! ;) On a pas de sucreries dommage..#

Elle gloussa à la réponse, ce qui fit grogner Emma qui s'accrocha à elle. La brune reprit alors ses caresses sur sa tête et répondit à sa fille.

#Je pars avec la personne que je côtoie effectivement. Merci chérie. Fais des bisous de ma part à ton frère. Besoin d'un peu d'argent mes amours?#

Elle avait toujours peur qu'ils manquent de quelque chose.

#Mais non maman, on a pas besoin d'argent on a besoin de temps!^^ Je te laisse, je vais travailler, profite de ton week-end et Alessio et moi sommes impatients de rencontrer l'amoureux, bisous!#

#Bisous chéris.#

Regina rangea son téléphone dans un soupir, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle reprend sa fille sur le fait que c'est une personne et non un homme, et elle ne remarque même pas. Elle ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour leur faire l'annonce, sans que se soit une totale surprise. Elle espérait leurs apprendre en douceur en laissant comprendre par des petits détails, avant, mais elle n'y arrive apparemment pas. Et pourtant il va falloir, parce qu'elle a cet ange blond avachi sur sa poitrine, qu'elle ne veut surtout pas perdre, et qu'elle en a vraiment marre de se cacher.

Emma dormi le reste du trajet, et Regina continua de la bercer. Une fois arrivées dans le village du Vermont, la blonde réveillée, prit la valise, et la tira. Le village n'étant pas grand, Regina décida d'entrainer sa compagne à sa suite, vers leur hôtel. À l'accueil de celui ci, elle donna son nom, récupéra une clé et elles montèrent au premier étage. Elles abandonnèrent la valise dans la chambre et repartirent rapidement dans le village pour se balader. Regina lui montra différents lieux qui avaient bercer son enfance durant touts ces étés obligatoires ici. Elles passèrent l'après midi entier à se balader, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, faisant quelques achats dans différents magasins. Dix neuf heure approchant, l'estomac de la blonde se manifesta, et Regina gloussa.

-On sera au restaurant dans cinq minutes. Gloussa la brune.

-Pardon. Rougit la blonde.

-Tu es adorable ma poupée. Sourit Regina, en embrassant sa joue. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes et entrèrent finalement dans le restaurant. Bonsoir, une table pour deux?

-Avez vous réservé? Demanda le serveur.

-Je crois. Mills. Ou Swan. Grimaça la brune qui ne se souvenait pas.

-J'ai Mills Swan. Regina acquiesça et le serveur les plaça.

Les deux femmes, s'installèrent face à face autour de la table. Elles lurent le menu, puis prirent la commande. Elles dinèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, profitant du moment, se tenant la main sur la table par moment, riant simplement. C'était agréable d'être au restaurant, sans avoir besoin d'être comme des amies. Le dessert terminé, Emma lui souffla qu'elle voulait la ramener à l'hôtel, et au moment de partir, la blonde fila au toilettes. Quand elle en sortit, elle trouva Regina au comptoir prête à, payer le serveur en face lui faisant les yeux doux. Ravalant sa colère, elle s'approcha.

-Vous êtes ici pour le week-end alors? Faisait le serveur.

-Effectivement. Mais je connais bien les environs. Répondit Regina avec un sourire poli, en finissant de rentrer son code de carte bleu.

-Je ne travaille que le soir, mais demain midi, peut-être auriez vous un moment pour que nous puissions partager un repas? Proposa l'homme en lui tendant le ticket.

-Non elle n'aura pas un moment demain midi, intervint Emma en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de la brune, je compte la garder nue dans mon lit jusqu'à au moins quatorze heure. Bonne soirée. Fit-elle avant de quitter le restaurant avec Regina toujours contre elle.

Dans la rue, la brune l'arrêta pour lui faire face, sans perdre son sourire aussi fier que provocateur, les sourcils haussés elle la fixa.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on te drague. Tu es à moi. Grogna la blonde. Enfin non, pas à moi, tu es toi et tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu décides de ce que tu veux, je ne t'enferme pas, mais t'es à moi un peu, pas aux autres, c'est juste...J'aime pas ça c'est tout. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Emma. Appela la brune en tenant son visage. Je suis à toi. Complètement à toi. Je suis libre et prend mes décisions, mais d'un point de vu amoureux et relationnel, je suis à toi. Assura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. C'est fou, mais ça m'a drôlement excité de te voir envoyer bouler cet homme. J'ai aimé te voir revendiqué ton territoire, tellement que j'ai envie de t'arracher tes vêtements maintenant.

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie que les gros titres de demain soit "un couple de femmes de la cinquantaine se mets nu dans la rue". Gloussa Emma. Ramène moi à l'hôtel je suis paumé dans ce village.

C'est dans un gloussement que Regina l'entraina dans leurs chambre d'hôtel, pour un week-end alternant entre sexe, balade et sexe. La brune faisant ses excuses à Emma en la comblant de tout l'amour possible, sous toutes ses formes.


	5. 4 : Surprises.

_Deux mois plus tard_

La fin de l'année était enfin là, les deux enfants avaient réussi leurs examens et devaient arriver le lendemain, et pourtant...

-Tu crois que ça va lui faire plaisir? Demanda Alessio en tirant sa valise dans l'ascenseur.

-Bien sur que oui. Assura Kiara, en tirant la sienne avant que les portes se ferment. Tu connais maman, elle nous aime plus que tout, et on lui manque, et son monde ne tourne plus normalement sans nous, c'est elle qui le dit. Alors rentrer une journée plus tôt va forcément lui faire plaisir. Sourit-elle. Je suis contente de rentrer.

-Moi aussi, je suis content d'avoir un mois de vacances surtout. Sourit le jeune homme alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur étage.

-On l'a tellement mérité. Soupira la brunette, épuisée.

-Tu crois que maman va nous présenté son amoureux? Demanda Alessio?

-Je pense que l'on va devoir bien insister et la harceler pour y arriver. Répondit Kiara, consciente que sa mère ne serait pas facilement d'accord, elle avait toujours été très secrète.

La jeune fille avait fait le compte, du plus loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir sa mère avait eu quatre homme dans sa vie, un avec qui ça avait duré deux ans, mais les autres à peine quelques mois, ils finissaient tous par ne pas aimer la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec ses enfants. Kiara avait trouvé les rares hommes que sa mère lui avait présenté plutôt gentils et biens, ils étaient sympas avec eux et prenaient soin de sa mère, elle en demandait pas plus. Seulement à chaque fois Regina mettait un temps infini avant de leurs présenté l'homme en question, elle avait toujours peur de la rencontre et la reculait continuellement. En fait, les fois où les jumeaux avait rencontré le petit ami de leur mère, c'est quand il avait fait en sorte que ça arrive, en les surprenant, en se cachant. Alors ils espéraient que pour une fois leur mère allait leur présenter sans qu'ils aient à cherché.

-T'as les clés Kiara, la porte est fermée? Demanda le jeune homme devant l'appartement.

La jeune fille fouilla son sac et lui tendit le trousseau. Alessio déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, avec une pleine vue sur la cuisine. Dans celle ci, Regina riait les bras noués autour des épaules d'Emma, cette dernière avait un bras autour du dos de la brune, et un sous ses fesses. Elles n'avaient pas entendu la porte, la bouilloire faisant du bruit à côté. Les deux enfants purent alors voir leur mère coller ses lèvres à celles de la blonde, la serrant encore plus si c'était possible. Les deux enfants laissèrent tomber leurs valises sous le choc, mais même le claquement ne perturba pas leur mère qui continuait d'embrasser sans honte sa compagne, la dévorant presque.

-Maman! S'exclama finalement Kiara.

Dans les bras de la blonde, Regina tressaillit, et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête. En voyant les enfants, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Emma reposa la brune au sol avant de couper la bouilloire. Les jumeaux ne bougeaient pas, complètement figés dans le couloir à cinq bons mètres de la cuisine, et dans celle ci Regina n'était pas beaucoup mieux, elle avait imaginé plein de possibilité pour leurs parler et leurs annoncer mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à cette situation. La main chaude d'Emma se posa dans son dos, et elle la fixa elle. La blonde avait l'air terrorisée et angoissée, mais elle lui prouvait par ce simple geste, qu'elle était là.

-Les enfants? Interrogea la brune en les regardant de nouveau. Les deux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. S'il vous plaît dites quelque chose, vous m'angoissez. N'importe quoi, criez si vous voulez mais dites quelque chose.

-Je..tu.. je...Quoi? S'exclama Kiara alors qu'elle et son frère s'approchait de la cuisine.

-C'est.. mais...pourquoi? Marmonna Alessio.

-Je sais pas ce que c'est vos questions mes amours. Marmonna Regina.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent savoir ce que ça signifie et pourquoi tu fais ça? Ou alors pourquoi tu les as pas prévenu? Murmura Emma près d'elle, entendus tout de même par les enfants.

-Maman! Appela Kiara. Depuis quand? Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-elle.

-Asseyez vous. Proposa Regina. Les deux le firent de suite, et Emma prépara une tasse de thé pour tout le monde. Je..Elle se racla la gorge. Emma et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans.

-Trois ans?! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Laissez moi vous expliquez s'il vous plait. Réclama la brune tremblante. Les deux acceptèrent d'un signe de tête. Voilà, il y a trois ans et huit mois, Emma et moi avons passé le pas. Em' vivait en face de puis quatre mois, et quand vous étiez pas là on passait du temps ensemble, on apprenait à se connaitre, et puis petit à petit je me suis rendue compte que j'étais attirée par elle.

-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée. Argua Emma, préférant prendre toute responsabilité.

-Mais c'est ce que je voulais. Assura Regina. Les enfants, je vous aime plus que tout, et juste après vous c'est Emma. Je sais que c'est un choc, que vous vous y attendiez pas, mais ça change pas grand chose. Je reste votre maman, la même qu'avant, et Emma est toujours cette femme que vous trouviez super et qui joue avec vous au jeu vidéo. Rien à changé en dehors du fait que je suis amoureuse et heureuse. J'espère que vous pouvez l'accepter.

Et puis il y eut un blanc, les deux enfants fixant leurs mère et Emma. La blonde ne les regardait pas, enfin par petit coups d'oeil, ne sachant plus où se mettre, alors que Regina attendait une réaction.

-Ça fait plus de trois ans et demi, pourquoi tu as rien dis maman? Et toi Emma? Interrogea Alessio.

-C'était pas à moi de vous le dire. Je vous adore, vous êtes des enfants géniaux, mais c'était pas à moi de le dire. Regina ne se sentait pas prête et je ne voulais surtout pas la forcer. Expliqua rapidement la blonde.

-Et moi j'étais et suis terrorisée à l'idée que vous n'acceptiez pas, que plus jamais notre relation sois la même. Ajouta Regina. Je voulais préserver ma relation avec vous tout en gardant Emma.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en nous. Remarqua Alessio, alors que sa soeur ne disait rien.

-Si bien sur que si, seulement, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je sors avec une femme, alors je n'avais aucune idée de comment vous alliez réagir, et ça me faisait peur je dois le reconnaître. Avoua la brune. Je sais que ça doit être étonnant, déroutant, mais sachez que ce n'est pas une passade. Je suis folle amoureuse d'Emma. Souffla-t-elle en tenant la main de sa compagne. C'est la première fois que je suis entière heureuse en amour, je me sens comprise et en sécurité avec elle, c'est la première fois. J'ai cinquante ans, et pour la première fois je suis réellement et entièrement amoureuse. Alors ce n'est probablement pas ce que vous aviez imaginé mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose. Elle laissa un silence. Vous comptez m'en vouloir, ou accepter ou me détestez? S'il vous plait dites quelque chose.

-Maman, reprit Alessio, le fait que tu sortes avec une femme me surprend parce que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais si tu es heureuse alors ça me va. Le fait que se soit Emma, je trouve ça cool, je l'ai toujours adoré, au début tu étais même jalouse de ma bonne entente avec elle. Gloussa-t-il. En fait ce qui m'énerve c'est que t'es rien dis.

-T'as pas seulement rien dis, t'as menti. Grogna Kiara. Tu nous as dis que tu avais un amoureux.

-Relis nos messages, je n'ai pas dis amoureux, j'ai dis que je fréquentais quelqu'un. Rappela Regina. Je savais pas comment vous le dire les enfants, j'avais peur. Ce n'est pas glorieux mais c'est comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de faire exploser ma petite bulle de bonheur avec vous et celle avec Emma, que je reculais toujours le moment de vous le dire. Au point que j'ai cacher Emma dans l'armoire le matin de mes cinquante ans, quand vous êtes arrivé. L'odeur que tu as sentis dans mon lit, Kiara, c'est le parfum d'Emma. On vit pratiquement ensemble. Révéla-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir rien dit.

-Je te pardonne, et si tu es heureuse ça me va. Sourit Alessio. Je peux avoir des céréales?

Emma se leva et sortit le paquet avec un bol lui donnant avec son lait d'amende qu'il aimait. Alors que Regina fixait sa fille qui elle disait rien.

-Chérie? Demanda la brune.

-J'en reviens pas que t'es rien dit. Et je crois que j'ai du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Marmonna Kiara avant de prendre le bol que la blonde lui tendait et de le remplir de céréales.

C'est sans un mot qu'ils entamèrent le petit déjeuné, tous très mal à l'aise. Après un bon quart d'heure, Emma vu le regard inquiet de sa compagne sur Kiara, et prit sa main sous la table, sans que les enfants ne puissent voir étant de l'autre côté du meuble.

-Kiara, Alessio, je sais que je ne dois pas être l'idéal à vos yeux pour votre mère. Commença la blonde. Mais je tiens à vous dire que votre maman est l'amour de ma vie, je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais aimé avant, mais jamais autant que je l'aime. Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, si vous ne m'acceptez pas, je ne m'imposerais, je pense que votre famille est bien plus importante, votre relation avec votre mère est plus importante que la mienne avec elle. Assura-t-elle.

-T'as toujours été avec des femmes? Demanda Kiara.

-Oui, je sais depuis que j'ai quinze ans environ que je préfère les filles. Répondit sincèrement Emma.

-Maman, tu as déjà été avec une femme? Continua la brunette.

-Non, c'est la première fois. Rétorqua Regina. Mais Emma ne m'a influencé en rien, je le voulais, j'étais attirée par elle, et même si c'est elle qui m'a embrassée en première, je l'ai absolument pas repoussée, bien au contraire. Assura-t-elle.

Et puis le silence de nouveau, jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuné. Alessio disait accepter, mais restait mal à l'aise, quant à Kiara elle ne disait rien du tout et les deux femmes n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'elles. Finalement, le petit déjeuné terminé, Alessio alla se vautrer dans le canapé, et sa soeur se mit à tourner en rond dans le salon, comme si elle examinait tout. Dans la cuisine les deux femmes débarrassèrent tout, et Emma se mit dans un coin, s'assurant que les enfants ne pouvaient pas les voir, elle fit alors signe à sa compagne de venir. Cette dernière eut le même réflexe, et sure qu'elle ne serait pas vues, elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée qu'ils l'aient appris comme ça. Murmura Emma en caressant son dos et ses cheveux bruns.

-Alessio ça va, il doit juste s'y faire, mais Kiara a toujours été très protectrice avec moi, j'ai peur qu'elle s'y fasse pas. Marmonna Regina, cramponnée à ses épaules, le visage réfugiée dans son cou.

-Je suis là, je te lâche pas tant que tu ne me le demandes pas. Assura la blonde.

-Je te le demanderais jamais. Chuchota la brune. Je suis surtout gênée qu'ils nous aient surprises quand j'étais cramponnée à toi. En train de t'embrasser. Mes jambes autour de ta taille. Tes mains sur mes fesses. Détailla-t-elle lentement.

-J'avais qu'une seule main sur tes fesses. Tenta d'ironiser Emma.

La brune se redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Argua Regina. Si ça l'est mais je suis trop stressée pour rire. Souffla-t-elle en faisant se caresser leurs nez. S'il te plaît embrasse moi.

Emma n'hésita pas, et la rapprocha, la tenant par les hanches pour faire glisser tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La blonde s'attendait à un baiser chaste, mais Regina l'appuya, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. À bout de souffle, elles se détachèrent, et la blonde lui sourit doucement.

-Évite de m'embrasser comme ça, avec tes enfants dans le salon, ça m'excite alors que je devrais pas être dans cet état là en ce moment. Rappela-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

-D'accord, je-

-Maman! Les deux femmes sursautèrent au cri ce la jeune fille, et se détachèrent pour quitter la cuisine et aller dans le salon, où elles trouvèrent les deux enfants à genoux sur le sol, avec autour d'eux et surtout sur la table basse, tout les polaroid. Emma se tendit en voyant ça. C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Kiara.

Regina s'approcha et tomba sur les genoux de l'autre côté de la table. Ses enfants avaient trouvé la boite à photo d'Emma et elle, et en voyant la quantité elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis une fortune dans toute ces photos. Mais chacune renfermait un doux moment.

-T'es allée en Équateur avec Emma y a quelques mois? Demanda Alessio.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune en tirant la blonde près d'elle. C'est devenu comme une tradition, Emma à un polaroïd, et on aime capturer des souvenirs de quand on est ensemble. Elle vit sa fille en prendre une. C'était au Vermont y a deux mois. Et ça c'était à Los Angeles. Ajouta-t-elle envers celle que son fils avait.

-Et celle ci? Questionna Kiara en montrant une où Regina souriait grandement allongée sur sa compagne.

-C'était ici, à Atlanta, mais je ne sais plus où. Emma? Répondit la brune.

-Quand on est allé au spa, quelques temps après le départ de tes enfants à l'université. Confia la blonde. Tu étais déprimée, alors je t'ai emmenée te faire dorloter, pour essayer de te remonter le moral, même si je savais que j'y arriverais pas.

Regina sourit et caressa sa tête pour venir embrasser sa joue.

-Emma? Appela la jeune fille, en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oui Kiara? Répondit la blonde, inquiète.

-Pourquoi t'as accepter d'être le secret de notre mère durant trois ans? Demanda la brunette.

-Parce que je l'aime. Rétorqua simplement Emma. Je n'aimais pas plus que ça le secret, surtout quand j'étais avec vous deux, mais je comprenais aussi Regina, pour en avoir beaucoup parlé avec elle. J'ai fais mon coming out quand j'avais seize ans, ça m'a terrorisée, j'ai eu du mal et j'ai pas eu que des bonnes réactions. Alors je comprends que le faire à la cinquantaine à ses propres enfants ne doit pas être facile même si je n'ai pas d'enfants et que donc l'imaginer me parait compliqué. J'ai respecté son choix dès le début, parce que je savais que vous passiez avant tout et ça me paraissait et me parait normal. Elle fit une pause et sourit doucement à la brunette. Mais chaque fois qu'on en parlait j'essayais de l'encourager à le faire, pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle, parce qu'elle se détestait de vous mentir. Je l'ai encouragée à vous le dire parce que j'étais persuadée que vu tout l'amour que vous avez pour votre mère et tout l'amour qu'elle a pour vous, il était logique que le choc passé vous accepteriez la situation. Je ne demande pas à ce que vous m'accueillez à bras ouverts, je vous demande même pas de m'accepter, seulement d'accepter que je suis raide dingue de votre mère et que ma vie n'a pas de sens sans elle.

Les deux enfants se turent, émus, alors que Regina serrait la main de sa compagne dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Kiara se laissa aller au sol, contre le canapé, et regarda quelques photos de plus.

-Comment vous avez fait pendant les deux longues années où Alessio et moi étions ici? Demanda Kiara, la voix plus douce que précédemment.

-On avait développé des techniques. Sourit nostalgiquement la brune. Emma venait ici quand vous partiez à l'école, on passait la journée ensemble.

-Étant sans travail, je pouvais passer ma journée avec votre mère sans problème. Elle travaillait et on discutait, on regardait un film, des fois je lisais, on allait se promener. Tout était une raison de se voir, même le fait de ne rien faire. Sourit tendrement la blonde en regardant sa compagne.

-Tout étant une raison pour se voir en journée dans la semaine, car je passais mes soirées et mes week-ends avec vous. Ajouta Regina. Et puis quand vous étiez couché le soir, j'allais chez Emma, avec le temps j'ai développé une technique, je laissais le babyphone dans l'appartement, caché dans la plante que vous détesté entre vos deux portes dans le couloir, et j'emportais le second avec moi et si j'entendais que quelque chose se passait je rappliquais vite fait. On a très vite trouvé comment se voir, parce que même si je vous aime plus que tout, j'ai besoin de voir Emma. C'est devenu vital.

-Alors quand on vient en vacances ici, tu finis par ta faufiler chez Emma le soir? Comprit Alessio.

-Toujours. Acquiesça-t-elle.

-Elle venait aussi en coup de vent pour m'embrasser dans la journée dès que vous lui laissiez deux minutes. Gloussa la blonde.

-En fait t'es une midinette maman. Se moqua la jeune homme.

-Toi fais attention à tes fesses. Menaça Regina avec un léger sourire. Bon, est ce que vous seriez partant pour aller au restaurant fêter votre réussite aux examens ce soir?

-Oui, se serait bien. Acceptèrent les deux.

-Écoutez, moi je vais vous laisser en famille. À plus tard. Proposa Emma en se levant.

Regina tint sa main, voulant la retenir, et déposa ses lèvres sur la main de la blonde qu'elle tenait encore. Alessio regarda la blonde s'éloigner, et frappa sa soeur, pour la faire réagir. Kiara lui fit les gros yeux, mais compris.

-Emma! Appela-t-elle. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle. Tu veux passer la journée avec nous? Y a une fête foraine pas loin, alors on pourrait y passer l'après midi, et ce soir tu pourrais venir avec nous au restaurant. Tu veux? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je...Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à sa compagne qui sourirait. J'adorerais. Accepta-t-elle. Merci Kiara. Et Alessio. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine choqué du jeune homme qui rit finalement.

-Alors nous allons nous habiller. Décida Regina avec un sourire, en se levant.

-Petite question avant que vous partiez. Reprit Kiara. À quel point vous vivez ensemble?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, la brune ne savait plus comment régler les choses, elles auraient voulu claquer des doigts et faire que tout aille bien, que les enfants acceptent, et que leur vie se fasse simplement.

-La brosse à dents, les vêtements, la brosse à cheveux, les produits d'Emma sont dans ma chambre. C'est notre chambre. Il ne reste dans l'appartement d'Emma, que le strict minimum, puisqu'elle ne vit là bas que lorsque vous êtes là ou que je suis absente. Expliqua la brune.

-Il reste plus que le strict minimum Gina, tu te souviens, on avait décidé de laisser pas mal de mes affaires puisqu'il arrivait à tes enfants de venir chez moi et qu'on voulait pas se faire prendre pour une boulette si stupide. Rappela la blonde.

-C'est vrai. Sourit Regina, se souvenant de cette longue discussion. On va se préparer on en a pour une petite demie heure.

Les enfants acquiescèrent, et les deux femmes disparurent dans la chambre et la salle de bain. Prêtes, avant de rejoindre les enfants, les deux ne purent s'empêcher de s'enlacer, et de partager un long baiser, avant d'aller vers le salon en se tenant la main.

-Kiara arrête de faire ta chieuse. Gronda Alessio, sans savoir que les deux étaient dans le couloir.

-Je ne fais pas ma chieuse. Rétorqua la brunette.

-Si. Grogna le jeune homme. Maman est heureuse, elle a quelqu'un qu'elle aime, et qui sait l'aimer. Alors ouais c'est une femme et pas un homme, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en tape. Je te rappelle quand même que notre meilleure amie est super gay! Argua-t-il. Ça te dérange pas avec elle, mais ça te dérange pour maman et Em'?

-Mais non, j'ai seulement l'impression qu'elles nous ont menti toute notre vie et je n'aime pas ça. Répliqua Kiara. Et ça me fait bizarre. Ça fait quand même trois ans qu'elles sont ensemble, et elles n'ont jamais rien dit. Je te rappelle quand même que entre temps on a essayé de caser maman plusieurs fois, c'est pas comme si elle avait pas pu nous le dire. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais bah c'est comme ça. Le mieux c'est de l'accepter, et de voir le bon côté des choses. Notre mère est heureuse et amoureuse. Et franchement elle a choisi quelqu'un de bien et de cool. Sourit Alessio, sans se douter du grand sourire qu'affichait les deux femmes. Allez on va faire une super famille. Assura-t-il en enlaçant les épaules de sa soeur pour embrasser sa tête.

Regina profita de l'instant et tira la blonde avec elle. L'air de rien, elles sourirent aux enfants et ils décidèrent alors de partir. Ils passèrent la journée tout les quatre, le sourire de Kiara revenant rapidement sur ses lèvres, les discussions reprirent vite. Surtout le soir au restaurant, ils parlèrent peu de la situation, ils ne firent pas allusion aux mains liées des deux femmes toute la journée et des rares baisers partagés, pour se concentrer sur tout le reste, comme la vie des enfants, le travail de Regina. Cette dernière constata vite que ses deux enfants avaient acceptés, et que même si ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour se faire à la situation, même Kiara acceptait Emma, en tout cas assez pour rire et parler avec elle, mais aussi parler du garçon pour lequel elle craquait devant elle et avec elle.

De retour à l'appartement, dans l'entrée, les enfants s'étirèrent en se plaignant de la fatigue et Regina passa un bras autour de sa fille près d'elle, pour caresser son dos, comme un massage.

-Je vais vous laisser, et aller me coucher. Je vous apporte le petit déjeuné demain matin? Proposa Emma avec un doux sourire, restée sur le pas de la porte.

-Emma, je..Regina se tut voulant lui proposer de rester, mais se disant que c'était trop tôt pour les enfants peut-être.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas Emma? Demanda Alessio.

-De toute manière, on va se coucher, et maman va se précipiter pour te retrouver, c'est débile. On sait maintenant, alors pas besoin de te cacher. Sourit timidement Kiara.

-Reste dormir avec maman, mais je veux bien le petit dej' quand même. Réclama le jeune homme avec un sourire avant d'embrasser sa mère. Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit Em'! Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un coucou avant de tirer sa valise rester dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

-Tu restes alors? Demanda la brunette en regardant la compagne de sa mère.

-J'en ai très envie oui. Acquiesça Emma.

-Alors reste, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça ce matin. On s'y-Je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais t'aime vraiment ma mère et elle t'aime aussi, alors c'est cool. Sourit-elle avant d'embrasser sa mère. Bonne nuit maman. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa rapidement. Merci pour le petit dej' de demain, mais fais gaffe avec Alessio on va en prendre l'habitude.

-Je le fais tout les week-ends pour ta mère, j'en prendrais juste plus. Gloussa Emma. Bonne nuit Kiara.

Regina enlaça un peu plus sa fille avant de la laisser partir. Puis elles fermèrent la porte et allèrent dans la chambre de la brune. En silence, elles se déshabillèrent, enfilèrent un short, Emma un maillot de sport, et Regina un top de la blonde, et elles se glissèrent dans le lit. Mais la blonde en une seconde s'échappa aux toilettes, laissant la mère de famille s'installer seule dans le lit. Emma revint rapidement et s'allongea contre elle.

-Comment te sens tu? Demanda de suite la blonde en s'installant.

-Heureuse. Gloussa Regina, en se collant contre elle.

-Alors je le suis aussi. Sourit Emma en embrassant son front.

-Je suis désolée de pas avoir osé plus tôt, j'avais pas réalisé que mes enfants étaient aussi top que ça. Sourit la brune. Je t'aime.

-Pas autant que moi chaton. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Demain un chausson aux pommes pour toi et des croissants pour tes enfants?

-Prends trois chaussons aux pommes et cinq croissants. Se sera parfait ma poupée. Argua Regina avec un sourire. Je veux dormir dans tes bras.

Emma enveloppa ses bras autour de sa compagne, et l'embrassa, sur le front, avant de se caler en l'entourant de sa chaleur. Elles s'endormirent toute deux sereines, et amoureusement calmes.


	6. 5 : Emménagement.

_Un mois et demi plus tard_

Les enfants s'éloignaient dans la voiture, après leurs vacances, et Regina se tourna sur le trottoir, venant se coller à la blonde. Cette dernière l'entoura alors de ses bras, pour la bercer d'une étreinte chaude. Elles avaient passé les dernières semaines dans l'appartement avec les enfants, sauf une semaine où ils étaient partis au bord de la mer. Tout c'était bien passé, les jumeaux adoraient Emma, Alessio et elle faisaient toutes les taquineries et les bêtises possibles, quand à Kiara elle avait trouvé en la blonde une amie et une coéquipière pour faire des surprises et des sorties famille. Tout c'était si bien passé que le départ des enfants étaient douloureux pour les deux, mais pour Regina bien plus évidemment.

-J'aurais voulu les empêcher de partir. Marmonna Regina, pleurant contre l'épaule de sa compagne.

-Je sais. Souffla Emma.

-Je veux les garder ave.c nous. Continua la brune.

-Je sais. Murmura la blonde.

-Je déteste l'université. Bredouilla Regina.

-Je sais. Et tu sais que c'est juste parce que tu es énervée que tu dis ça. Se moqua gentiment Emma en continuant de la bercer.

-Je sais. Marmonna la brune en relevant la tête.

Emma déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, satisfaite de pouvoir le faire sans gêne au milieu de la rue. Un mois et demi qu'elles ne se cachaient plus du tout, elles avaient eu des félicitations de voisins, de commerçants qu'elle connaissaient bien, mais aussi des regards désapprobateurs qu'elles ignoraient, et une fois dans la rue, il y avait eu une insulte, Alessio avait voulu les défendre et se battre, Kiara l'en avait empêché sans pour autant s'empêcher elle d'insulter en retour, les deux femmes avaient dû les calmer. En dehors de ça, elles aimaient pouvoir se coller en continu, même dans la rue. Quand les lèvres se détachèrent, Emma entraina la brune vers leur immeuble. Elles prirent l'ascenseur, et la blonde la câlina jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement. Seulement, Regina s'arrêta sur le palier.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle alors que la blonde entrait dans l'appartement.

-Oui chaton? Répondit la blonde.

-Emménage. Réclama la brune.

-Gina, je vis avec toi. Sourit Emma.

-Ramène les affaires qu'ils manquent. Celles qui sont restées dans ton appartement pour faire semblant, et qui font que des fois tu y vas. Proposa Regina.

-Avec plaisir mon chat. Souffla la blonde, sourire aux lèvres en l'emmenant à elle pour l'embrasser. On fait ça dès demain, et on transforma mon appartement en atelier pour toi. Mais pour aujourd'hui j'ai une idée. J'ai envie de faire du bruit avec toi. Provoqua-t-elle en la tirant vers elle et faisant claquer la porte.

-Oh ça m'a manqué de faire du bruit. Gloussa Regina en retirant son haut et se collant à la blonde.

Emma l'emporta vers la chambre, mais elles atterrirent d'abord sur le canapé. Depuis un mois et demi, les deux femmes faisaient l'amour chez Emma ou dans la chambre de la brune, en silence, c'est à dire que dès que l'une jouissait l'autre la faisait taire une main sur sa bouche, ou en l'embrassant, le moindre gémissement étant interdit d'après la brune. Elle ne voulait pas traumatiser ses enfants mais ne pouvait pas non plus résister à son Emma. Alors la fin de journée dans les bras de sa belle était une idée plutôt fabuleuse.

Le lendemain, au matin, Emma se réveilla sans réveil, avec bonheur, et tendit le bras derrière elle pour trouver sa compagne, mais se retrouva qu'avec le vide. Dans un soupir, elle se réveilla et enfila une culotte. Mais si peu réveillée qu'elle l'était elle ne mit rien pour cacher sa poitrine et quitta la chambre, heureusement que les enfants n'étaient plus là. Elle se traina paresseusement dans la cuisine, et trouva un petit déjeuné prêt sur le comptoir, et une Regina en pyjama de satin près de la table à manger, sur laquelle commandes et cartons étaient étalés.

-Il est trop tôt pour que tu m'abandonnes dans le lit pour faire des cartons. Marmonna Emma.

Scotch en main, la brune se tourna, voulant répondre, mais se tut en voyant la poitrine ferme, le ventre tonique et la culotte en dentelle.

-Tu as oublié de t'habiller. Remarqua-t-elle.

Emma se regarda, haussa les épaules, avant de s'avancer vers la brune en baillant.

-Bisou? Marmonna-t-elle. Regina déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Donc je répète pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée si tôt pour des cartons? Grogna-t-elle contre elle.

-Déjà, il est treize heure ma poupée. Souffla la brune en caressant sa tête. Et ensuite, ça fait un mois et demie que je travaille le moins possible parce que j'avais les enfants et toi en même temps pour la première fois. Alors j'ai des commandes à envoyer. Ajouta-t-elle en tirant le scotch laissant la blonde.

-T'as bien quelques minutes pour moi quand même. Gronda Emma en lui prenant le scotch pour le pousser sur la table, et s'asseoir sur cette dernière, ses jambes autour de la brune. Embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle, ses mains se baladant sous la chemise en satin.

Regina glissa ses mains dans la nuque et les cheveux blonds, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un lent et tendre baiser.

-Je t'ai préparé des tartines, avec un oeuf au plat, et des fruits. Et un chocolat chaud cannelle aussi bien sûr. Souffla Regina en tenant son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-T'a t'on déjà dit que tu es parfaite? Sourit Emma. La brune sourit tendrement. C'est ton côté maman qui fait de toi la compagne parfaite et trop adorable que tu es. Argua-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant encore une fois. Mais, je voudrais en finir avec ses cartons, pour qu'on fasse la fin de ton emménagement ensuite. J'ai dis aux enfants que tu allais rapporter tes affaires, ils trouvent que c'est une super idée. Sourit-elle.

-J'ai le droit de les aimer un peu plus? Gloussa la blonde.

-Tu aimes mes enfants? Demanda la brune, étonnée.

-Oui, c'est un bout de toi, comment ne pas les aimer. Sourit Emma.

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis la fit s'asseoir avec son petit déjeuné, alors qu'elle se remettait à ses cartons, en discutant avec elle. Elle pouvait passer des heures dans ses cartons, et la blonde l'aidait très souvent, mais ce matin, cette dernière avait l'air plus intéressée par son petit déjeuné, ou par sa main posée sur le tissu de satin sur les fesses rondes. Même quand elle eut fini de manger, elle continua de caresser les fesses de sa compagne en la regardant faire.

-On repart en voyage dès mon emménagement fini? Proposa soudainement la blonde.

-Je dois travailler un peu Emma. Rappela la brune en emballant son paquet, avec un sourire.

-Mais on s'en fou du travail. Soupira Emma, avec un sourire amusé.

-Pas moi, c'est grâce à lui que je paye ma vie, et celle de mes enfants. Argua Regina, avant de voir sa compagne sur le point de parler. Et je te préviens, je te laisserais pas m'entretenir, je compte bien bosser le plus longtemps possible, Emma Swan.

-Je sais bien, tu es une femme forte et indépendante. Se moqua la blonde. Mais je veux t'emmener en voyage. Se plaignit elle en s'allongeant sur la table.

-Dans un ou deux mois, d'accord? Proposa la brune. Emma accepta d'un grognement, et sa compagne se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Tu voudrais pas m'aider? Qu'on s'occupe de tes cartons ensuite?

-Je peux pas juste te regarder? Provoqua Emma.

-Grande enfant. Grogna gentiment Regina en poussant un carton et un rouleau de scotch vers sa compagne. Tu dois les fermer et coller l'étiquette avec l'adresse qui est posé dessus. Et tu fais ça bien s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle. Et sois un amour.

-Je suis toujours un amour. Déclara la blonde en prenant le scotch.

-Mais oui mon Emma. Ironisa la brune.

-J'aime pas du tout ce ton, tu trouves que je suis pas un amour peut-être? Grogna la jeune femme.

-Emma, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu veux qu'on rentre dans une discussion, qui nous poussera à déblatérer, et qui finira par des baisers et des câlins, et tu me feras l'amour sur la table, et mes paquets n'avanceront pas, ni ton emménagement. Alors non. La blonde gloussa, découverte, et passa une main sur les fesses de sa compagne. Ne me touche pas. Grogna-t-elle.

-T'es pas drôle ce matin. Marmonna Emma en commençant à emballer le paquet.

Regina ne renchérit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller embrasser sa tête. Durant plus de deux heures, les deux femmes firent les commandes, Emma retrouvant son sourire quand elle mit de la musique. Une fois les paquets emballés, les deux femmes organisèrent les piles de paquets dans l'entrée pour le coursier qui viendrait les chercher le lendemain. Le piles faites, Emma voulu aller se vautrer dans le canapé, mais à la dernière seconde Regina attrapa son poignet.

-Non, non, non, non. Maintenant, tes affaires. Décida la brune.

-Oh mais t'es horrible, j'ai pas le droit de me poser du tout ou quoi? Râla Emma.

-Non, je veux que t'emménage. Insista Regina.

-Mais je vis chez toi depuis déjà un an et quelques. Rappela la blonde.

-Mais tu continues de dire que c'est mon appartement, je voudrais que tu réalises que c'est le notre. Expliqua la brune en passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Je dois faire quoi pour que se soit le notre?

-Que plus aucune de mes affaires ne soit cachées. Réclama Emma.

La brune esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la lâcher, pour finalement aller dans la salle de bain. La blonde la suivit, surprise par ce changement soudain. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle regarda Regina s'activer, ouvrant les placards pour sortir sa serviette, sa brosse à cheveux, celle à dents, et les différentes affaires qu'elles avaient dissimulés dans la salle de bain, pour que les enfants n'y fassent pas attention. Elle déposa alors les affaires de la blonde à côté des siennes, et afficha un grand sourire vers Emma.

-Si je fais ça dans toutes les pièces, tu appelleras cette appartement le notre? Demanda la brune.

-Probablement, mais je te ferais l'amour avant. Provoqua Emma.

-Mais Emma, quel âge as tu? Soupira la brune en la poussant pour aller au salon.

-Quarante trois ans. Sourit fièrement la blonde. L'âge ne doit pas définir ma libido. Et miss je sais que t'es excitée et que tu serais pas contre que je te saute dessus. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Emma. Gronda la brune en se tournant vers elle. Tu arrêtes. Au vu de la nuit qu'on a passé, je ne peux plus te laisser me toucher jusqu'à au moins ce soir, sinon je ne pourrais plus marcher. Et si tu ris, je t'envoi dormir dans l'appartement d'en face ce soir. Menaça-t-elle en voyant le sourire de sa compagne.

-Je ne rirais pas. Je n'oserais pas me moquer de toi mon amour. Ironisa Emma.

-Je te hais. Gronda Regina en sortant la boite de photo, pour la ranger sur l'étagère, n'ayant plus besoin de la cacher.

-Bah moi je t'aime. Sourit fièrement la blonde en s'appuyant contre le mur, recevant un regard foudroyant.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'aider? Questionna la brune.

-Non, tu fais ça très bien. Rit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Je vais rassembler les affaires dans mon appartement pour les ramener chez toi.

-Chez nous. Rectifia Regina en l'embrassant encore une fois avant de la laisser s'éloigner. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai sorti toutes tes affaires dissimulées.

Emma acquiesça et disparu vers l'appartement d'en face. Elle attrapa un carton qu'elle rempli rapidement de vêtements laissés depuis un moment ici, puis elle attrapa une autre boite qu'elle remplit d'affaires de sa chambre, et finalement une autre pour le salon. Elle mit quelques affaires dedans, gardant un grand sourire, puis elle attrapa un cadre avec la photo d'elle et son équipe à l'armée. Cadre en main, elle s'assit dans son canapé, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, elle glissa son index sur la vitre du cadre. Elle avait réussi à surmonter la perte, à vivre malgré le drame qu'elle avait vécu sur le terrain, elle avait réussi grâce à Regina et ses enfants, mais elle avait tourner la page dans cet appartement, et même si elle ne partait pas loin, elle devait reconnaitre que c'était un changement, et qu'elle ressentait un léger pincement dans son coeur. Les yeux sur la photo, elle sentit les larmes lui monter.

-Ma poupée, souffla Regina en entrant et la voyant, qu'est ce qui se passe? Paniqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant.

-Rien, tout va bien. Assura Emma, en tentant de se reprendre, cachant la photo sur ses jambes.

-Comme si j'allais te croire. Remarqua la brune, en prenant son cadre. En voyant la photo de l'équipe elle comprit alors l'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle la connaissait par coeur, mais elle savait peut de choses sur ce qu'avait vécu Emma à la guerre, cette dernière ne voulant pas en parler. Explique moi, je suis là pour toi. Proposa-t-elle en embrassant sa joue, une main dans son dos.

-C'est rien, c'est juste que..La blonde soupira, ayant du mal à parler. C'est dans cet appart' que je me suis remise de la mort de mon équipe et de mon séjour à l'hôpital. C'est ici que j'ai évoluée, alors...Je crois que t'as raison. Je vis avec toi depuis des mois, mais aujourd'hui tes enfants savent, je déménage entièrement chez toi, c'est comme un nouveau chapitre.

-Et ça te rend triste? Demanda Regina.

-Non, je suis heureuse avec toi, je ne cesse de te le rappeler. Assura Emma, en passant un bras autour de la cuisse de sa compagne près d'elle. C'est juste que des fois j'ai l'impression de pas avoir le droit à ce bonheur, je suis là seule encore debout, c'est pas normal. Je devrais pas être heureuse, alors que eux ils ne sont plus là. Expliqua-t-elle en récupérant son cadre, fixant ses anciens amis.

-Eh ma poupée, fit doucement la brune, arrêtes, tu as le droit d'aimer, et d'être aimée. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, tu n'as jamais voulu en parler, mais crois moi ce n'est pas parce que tu as survécu que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur. C'est le contraire même, tu sais, tu devrais avoir encore plus d'attention pour panser les plaies.

Emma se laissa aller contre sa compagne, la tête sur son torse, une main caressant son dos, l'autre ses cheveux blonds. Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes, avant que la blonde n'ose.

-On était sur le terrain depuis des semaines. Commença Emma. Avec mon équipe, on se connaissait depuis des années, c'était ma famille. On a été appelé en renfort sur une zone de combat, mais sur le chemin on a été pris dans une embuscade. Elle laissa un silence, les bras la serrant un peu plus. Tout s'est passé très vite, trop vite. J'étais au volant, y a eu un bruit étrange, on était sur les nerfs, prêts à réagir, puis la voiture à sauté, on a fait des tonneaux, et on était juste trois à s'en sortir, on a lancé un appel à la base, et puis il y a eu des tirs, et j'ai vu mes deux coéquipiers encore en vie, tombé devant moi. J'ai ensuite pris un coup à la tête j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai rouvert les yeux une semaine plus tard à l'hôpital, j'avais des blessures un peu partout, et j'étais la dernière survivante de mon équipe.

Regina entendit alors l'excès d'émotion dans la voix de la blonde, et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, la serrant toujours contre sa poitrine, le corps d'Emma affalé sur elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu es partie de l'armée? Demanda la brune.

-Eh j'ai pas déserté! S'exclama Emma, offensée, en se redressant. Le temps que je me remette de mes blessures, et d'être capable de retourner sur le terrain, ma mission arrivait à sa fin. Alors après discussion avec mes supérieurs, j'ai décidé de stopper ma carrière dans l'armée, et de redevenir une civile. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'ai quitté l'armée en tout légalité, et avec les honneurs même!

-Je sais, je ne t'accusais pas d'avoir déserté. Rassura Regina.

-Pardon, je m'emporte. Souffla la blonde en venant embrasser la brune. Deux mois après avoir quitté l'armée, j'emménageais ici, et je te rencontrais. Je crois, que sans toi et tes enfants je serais devenue une larve sans force, sans vie, sans rien. Tu m'as sauvé sans le savoir. Sourit-elle timidement.

-Mon Emma, si tu savais comme je t'aime. J'ai flashé sur toi quand je t'ai vu dans ton jean et ton sweat avec tes cartons. Sourit la brune en caressant sa joue. Et cette photos de ton équipe va trouvé sa place sur une étagère de notre salon, avec les photos de famille.

-Je t'aime. Marmonna Emma, émue, en venant chercher un baiser.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Regina. Allez, finissons tes cartons, que je te ramène chez nous. Encouragea-t-elle, pour lui changer les idées.

La blonde acquiesça, et elles firent encore quelques cartons, Regina ne sachant pas faire du tri, elle voulait tout prendre, même quand Emma disait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle, elle voulait tout prendre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma soit en manque de ses affaires, elle voulait que l'univers de la blonde se mêle au sien, dans leur appartement, leur chez elle. Et Emma n'avait pas le courage de lui dire non, les yeux noisettes pétillants étaient trop beaux pour qu'elle réussisse à lui dire non. Alors elles firent les boites, et allèrent dans l'appartement d'à côté. Elle commencèrent par organisé la penderie, pour que les affaires de la blonde aient leurs emplacements, puis elles placèrent les petites affaires de la blonde sur sa table de nuit -après un débat sur quel côté elle prenait, puisque depuis qu'elles dormaient ensemble, elles n'avaient pas de côté attribués, changeant souvent- et d'autres dans la salle de bain. Puis la brune installa les photos d'Emma dans le salon, alors que cette dernière rangeait ses autres affaires.

Tout les cartons vides, Emma rangeant ses chaussures dans le placards de l'entrée, alors que sa compagne reçu un appel, et décrocha avec un sourire.

*Bonsoir chérie. Comment vas tu?* Demanda-t-elle.

*Très bien, journée rangement, organisation et course avec Alessio, toi et Emma devriez venir un de ses jours, voir comment on arrangé totalement notre appartement.* Raconta sa fille.

*Oh se serait avec plaisir mon amour.* Sourit Regina. *Je vais voir avec Emma, et mon planning de travail, et je te dirais.*

*Super!* S'exclama Kiara, ravie. *Alessio! J'ai maman au téléphone, elle viendra bientôt!* Regina entendit un cri de joie de l'autre côté, avant de finalement entendre la voix rauque de son fils. *Salut maman! C'est cool que tu viennes. Emma sera là aussi?*

*Évidemment.* Acquiesça la brune. *On a finit son déménagement. Elle range les dernières affaires là.* Raconta-t-elle.

*Super ça.* Rétorqua la jeune femme. *Elle est là?*

*Elle vous entend, vous êtes sur haut parleur. Emma, les enfants sont là.* Informa Regina.

*Salut les jumeaux!* S'exclama Emma en rejoignant la brune.

*Hey Em', alors ton appart' vous en faites quoi?* Demanda Alessio.

*Et bien pour l'instant il est vide. Regina va peut-être aménagé son atelier dedans.* Informa la blonde.

*Ou si jour un de vous veut emménager il pourra.* Ajouta rapidement Regina.

*Oh oui Kiara, Alessio, votre mère adorerait vous avoir à côté pour vous surveiller en continu, et rentrer dans votre appartement n'importe quand.* Rit Emma, faisant rire les deux.

*Emma!* S'exclama la brune en claquant l'épaule de sa compagne. *Bon les enfants, je dois aller faire à manger, on meurt de faim. Je vous embrasse, je vous aime et je vous dit quand Emma et moi viendront.* Prévint-elle.

*Pas de soucis maman. On vous rappellera.* Assura Kiara.

*La prochaine fois on fera en vidéo.* Proposa Alessio.

*On fera ça, promis. Je vous aimes.* Répéta Regina.

*On t'aime aussi maman, bisous Emma!* S'exclama le jeune garçon.

*Bisous les gamins!* S'amusa la blonde.

Regina raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le canapé.

-Que veut manger ma colocataire? S'amusa-t-elle, en passant ses bras autour du cou de la concernée.

-Hmmm...Fit semblant de réfléchir la blonde, en glissant ses mains sur le dos de sa compagne. Toi. Souffla-t-elle en pinçant légèrement ses fesses.

-Emma..Grogna la brune, échauffée malgré tout.

-T'en meurs d'envie. Provoqua Emma.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire une salade. Décida Regina, en lui donnant un coup de fesses, avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

-Oh non, pas une salade, pitié. Grogna la blonde en la suivant. Si tu veux on fait des légumes mais fais un truc bon avec, pitié. Je ferais n'importe quoi!

-N'importe quoi? S'amusa la brune en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-N'importe quoi. Accepta Emma, sans voir le sourire plein de malice de sa compagne.

-Intéressant. Sourit Regina. Je vais faire des lasagnes aux légumes. Décida-t-elle en prenant ce dont elle avait besoin. Et je garde dans un coin de ma tête que tu me dois quelque chose.

-J'en était sûre. J'aurais rien dû te dire. Soupira la blonde avant d'aller mettre de la musique. Je nous sers un verre pendant que tu cuisines?

-Comme toujours. Accepta la brune.

Emma sourit en s'exécutant et les deux femmes retombèrent dans cette routine agréable, en étant totalement ensemble dans cet appartement.


	7. 6 : Accord.

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Après l'emménagement final d'Emma, les deux femmes étaient allé voir les enfants trois semaines après leur rentrée, s'accorder pendant un week-end à quatre dans l'appartement avait été complexe, mais finalement ils avaient tous passé un très bon moment. Puis en rentrant, Regina avait installé son atelier dans l'appartement en face de celui dans lequel elles vivaient. Les semaines avaient passé, leurs vies suivant son cours comme avant, mais il y avait une nouvelle satisfaction, celle de pouvoir vivre ensemble sans jamais avoir à se cacher, même dans la ville. Elles se baladaient mains liées dans les rues, dinaient en tête à tête, s'embrassaient sans gêne, gardaient un contact physique pendant leurs brunchs en terrasse. Elles adoraient cette nouvelle façon de vivre, et passaient leur temps à en profiter, sortant plus souvent qu'avant, tout était une excuse, même une rapide course, elles allaient la faire ensemble. Et puis les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, les enfants étaient alors rentrés chez leur mère, et Emma avait proposé de les laisser en famille, paniquée à l'idée de déranger. Mais Regina, avec l'aide des enfants, avait réussi à la convaincre de rester, c'était leur premier Noël tout les quatre et la brune avait affirmé qu'elle en profiterait pleinement et de chacun d'eux, ce qui avait tiré une mine de dégoût de ses enfants et un rire d'Emma. Pour le Nouvel an, les jumeaux avaient une soirée, alors les deux femmes l'avaient passé en tête à tête, pour leurs plus grand plaisir, seulement les deux enfants étaient rentrés à trois heure du matin, et avaient entendu des bruits qu'ils n'auraient préféré ne jamais entendre depuis la chambre de leur mère. Au matin, ils en avaient parlé, avec la gueule de bois, ça avait donné une conversation amusante pour les deux femmes, surtout Emma, et gênante pour les enfants. Mais depuis quelques jours maintenant ils étaient en vacances ensemble, profitant du début d'année en famille, une nouveauté pour Emma.

Ce matin là, la blonde était la seule réveillée, à dix heure passé. Elle s'activait dans la cuisine préparant des gaufres, avec des fruits, la table était dressée, les jus de pomme servis, le café chauffait, les confitures et pâtes à tartiner étaient sur la table, et elle attendait le réveil de tout le monde en faisant les gaufres.

-Salut Em'! Lança une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Hello Alessio. Bien dormi? Sourit Emma en le regardant s'approcher. Instinctivement elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa son front de manière maternelle.

-Trop bien. T'as fais des gaufres? Constata le jeune homme. J'adore, t'es une bonne belle mère. S'amusa-t-il en embrassant sa joue avant d'aller s'asseoir autour de la table, alors que la blonde souriait grandement. Maman n'est pas debout?

-Non, mais tu pourrais peut-être aller la réveiller, qu'on mange. Proposa-t-elle.

-Salut. Grogna une voix.

-Bonjour Kiara, dur le réveil? S'amusa Emma en la voyant arriver en se frottant les yeux.

-J'ai toujours du mal à émerger. Sourit doucement la jeune fille en venant l'embrasser avant d'aller à table avec son frère. Waouh, tout ça? Mais c'est génial. C'est cool de t'avoir en deuxième mère en fait. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Arrêtez de dire ça. Rougit Emma en venant avec eux. Je ne suis pas vraiment votre belle mère. Je suis juste l'amoureuse de votre mère.

-Mais vu comme toi et maman ça marche tu vas devenir notre belle mère. Remarqua Alessio. Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant, nan? La blonde hocha la tête. Voilà, en plus vous vivez ensemble, donc vous allez bien finir par vous marier non?

Emma cessa tout mouvement, surprise. Dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé serait un mensonge, elle avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios de mariage pour être honnête, et aussi plusieurs demandes en mariage, mais rien ne s'était concrétisé, alors elle n'avait rien fait, et aujourd'hui elle et Regina n'en parlaient pas, à vrai dire, elles avaient des fois parlé de mariage, elles en avaient parlé, mais c'était plutôt utopique que réaliste. Alors, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait y penser, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle était amoureuse, la question ne se posait pas, mais elle était terrorisée aussi.

-Em', tu ne bouges plus, c'est terrorisant. Gloussa Kiara.

-Je...Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda Emma.

-Bah on pensait que tu allais demander maman en mariage dès qu'on était au courant pour vous, mais finalement non. Alors ouais on est étonnés. Confia Alessio.

-Vous voudriez me voir épouser votre mère? Questionna-t-elle, toujours aussi surprise.

-La question c'est plutôt toi tu voudrais l'épouser? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je crois oui, mais je ne sais pas. Je l'aime tellement votre mère si vous saviez. Souffla Emma, face à eux. Et vous aussi, vous trois vous êtes toute ma vie. Je...Je vous aimes, et être liée à vous me ferait tant plaisir, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que veut votre mère. Remarqua-t-elle en allant poser les gaufres sur la table.

-Mais si, bien sûr, elle t'aime, pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas? Argua Alessio, en prenant une gaufre.

-Je sais pas parce que...parce que notre relation n'a jamais été simplement comme tout le monde, alors je ne sais pas si elle voudrait du mariage, et encore moins de moi comme femme. Elle va penser qu'elle est trop vieille aussi. S'emballa la blonde.

-Le dernier point c'est vrai, elle risque de le dire, mais je suis sure qu'elle serait d'accord. Appuya Kiara. Et pour le reste, elle-

-Bonjour mes amours. Sourit Regina en entrant, les yeux collés de sommeil, mais un doux sourire aux lèvres, prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle s'approcha des enfants embrassa leurs têtes avant de rejoindre la blonde de l'autre côté de la table, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est toi qui a tout préparé?

-Oui, je me suis réveillée tôt, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit déjeuné de rois. Expliqua Emma avec un sourire pour sa compagne qui vint l'embrasser.

-Tu es parfaite. Souffla-t-elle avant de prendre son verre. Vous auriez pu venir me chercher quand même.

-Ne sachant pas si tu étais à poil ou non, j'ai préféré m'éviter une vision d'horreur possible. Ironisa Alessio avant de mordre dans sa gaufre.

-J'étais habillée. Soupira la brune. Résolution que l'on a prise avec Emma, nous serons toujours habillées le matin dans le lit, vous pouvez venir sans problème.

-Je tiens à préciser que je hais cette résolution, que je le fais que pour vous les gamins. Marmonna Emma.

-Ma poupée. Souffla Regina, amusée, en venant l'embrasser.

Et puis ils se mirent à discuter en mangeant le petit déjeuné, Emma gardant dans une boite bien rangée au fond de son esprit, cette histoire de mariage. Elle voulait juste profiter de la situation, profiter de la bonne humeur, du plaisir d'être ensemble. Le petit déjeuné terminé, les deux femmes se mirent à débarrasser, pendant que les enfants allaient se laver et se préparer tour à tour. La table vide et lavée, Emma se mit à la vaisselle alors que la brune rangeait tout. Regina termina son rangement, avant de venir se coller au corps de sa compagne.

-Mon amour..Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le cou dégagé des mèches blondes.

-Hmmm..Ronronna Emma. J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Je sais. Sourit la brune, en serrant sa taille, glissant ses mains sous le top. Tu te souviens que dans deux semaines et demi c'est notre anniversaire, ça fera quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Rappela-t-elle sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Je sais. J'ai déjà mes cadeaux pour toi. Confia la blonde avec un sourire.

-Mes? Releva Regina.

-Oui, il y en a plusieurs et tu n'as rien le droit de demander. Appuya Emma.

-J'ai hâte. Sourit la brune, avant d'embrasser la ligne de la mâchoire de la femme, la serrant toujours autant. Les enfants partent dans cinq jours. Emma approuva d'un bruit rauque venant du fin fond de sa gorge. J'ai hâte. Je suis une mauvaise mère je crois. Grogna la brune, en se cachant dans le cou de sa compagne.

-Non mon chat, tu es géniale. Mais tu es excitée, parce que tu es une femme sexuellement épanouie avec moi, et pour la première fois de ta vie. S'amusa la blonde.

-C'est exactement ça. Mais tu es une prétentieuse. Gloussa Regina avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Salle de bain libre! S'écria Kiara en en sortant.

-Alessio t'es allé à la salle de bain? Demanda fortement leur mère.

-Ouais, je suis prêt, je suis dans le canapé. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Bien, Em'? Demanda la brune.

-Je suis habillée je te ferais remarquer. Je ne porte certes pas une belle tenue mais seulement un top et un jean, mais je me suis lavée avant de préparer le petit déjeuné. Argua la blonde.

-Tu es sexy dans ton jean moulant. Sourit Regina en embrassant sa gorge. Je vais me préparer. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant d'aller chercher ses affaires pour filer à la salle de bain. Emma termina la vaisselle, avant de vérifier la cuisine. Puis elle attrapa son téléphone portable et alla au salon pour se vautrer dans le fauteuil fasse au canapé, le jeune homme dans ce dernier. Kiara les rejoignit rapidement dans un large pull en laine et se vautra près de son frère. La blonde releva le regard et dévisagea la jeune femme.

-J'adore ton pull, tu la chopé où? Demanda-t-elle.

-Friperie à côté de notre appartement de l'université. Informa Kiara avec un sourire.

-J'adore les frip', votre mère déteste que je me fringue là bas tout le temps. Rit Emma.

-Elle déteste que j'y aille aussi, elle aime pas trop ce style. Gloussa la jeune femme. Bon et sinon, avant que maman ne débarque au petit déjeuné, j'allais te dire que tu devrais vraiment demander maman en mariage, elle va avoir un coup de flippe sur son âge, mais elle va être super heureuse, c'est sûr. Insista-t-elle. Alessio, aide moi s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle en frappant le bras de son frère.

-Mais c'est évident qu'elle dirait oui. Appuya le jeune homme en éteignant la télé pour se tourner vers la blonde. Maman, nous parle de toi tout le temps, elle a jamais été comme ça, elle t'aime presque autant qu'elle nous aime. Et quand on lui parle d'avenir, elle parle de toi. Par exemple, l'autre jour je lui disais que quand Kiara et moi serons diplômés se serait cool de faire un voyage, c'est à dire dans presque un an et demi, elle a tout de suite acquiesça en parlant de partir à quatre. Sourit-il. Elle n'envisage plus sa vie sans toi.

-Et je n'envisage pas ma vie sans elle. Sans vous. Assura Emma.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêches de la demander en mariage? Questionna Kiara.

-Je ne sais pas, les jumeaux. J'aime votre mère plus que tout, et je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être mariée pour le prouver je crois. Répondit la blonde avant d'être coupée.

-Tu ne veux pas te marier? Questionna alors Alessio.

-Si je crois que j'aimerais. Surtout avec votre mère. Assura la blonde. Je ne voudrais pas abuser et la perdre, je sais que pour elle nous deux c'est déjà beaucoup de première fois, je suis sa première femme, aussi la première personne dont elle est amoureuse, et-

-Quoi? Non t'es la deuxième. Elle était amoureuse de notre père. Coupa rapidement la brunette.

-Heu..je..Bégaya la blonde. Heu...Gina, chaton, tu peux venir une seconde?! Appela-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Regina en venant vers eux, finissant d'enfiler sa robe, les cheveux pas coiffés. Un problème? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la mine choquée de ses enfants.

-J'ai fais une gaffe. Mais je savais pas. Marmonna Emma, honteuse dans son fauteuil.

-Maman, as tu aimé notre père? Demanda Kiara de but en blanc.

-Non. Répondit sincèrement la brune.

-Sérieusement? Demanda Alessio, surpris.

-Oui, sérieusement, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Continua la brune. C'était un homme bon au début, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Mais il s'est fichu de moi tout le long de notre relation, qui a duré six mois. Avant même que je sois sentimentalement attachée à lui, je suis tombée enceinte, et sa réponse à été "Tu ne peux pas le garder, je suis marié et j'ai déjà une fille, je ne veux pas d'enfants avec toi.". Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait déjà une famille, il m'a menti durant six mois, et moi je voulais juste qu'on m'accepte pour ce que j'étais. Confia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil de sa compagne, qui ferma la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos. La seule et unique personne dont j'ai été amoureuse, et suis amoureuse, c'est Em'.

-Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que notre géniteur était un connard? Demanda Alessio.

-Parce que vous deviez vous construire avec l'absence d'un père ou tout autre seconde figure d'autorité, mais je ne voulais pas que vous grandissiez avec un sentiment de colère ou de haine envers lui. Expliqua la brune. Vous m'en voulez? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout maman. T'as été forte de nous garder malgré tout. Sourit tendrement Kiara.

-C'était un idiot et un salaud, et j'en avais rien à faire de son avis, il avait sa famille, et moi je vous voulais. Sourit Regina. Enfin j'avais pas prévu d'en avoir deux. Rit-elle. J'ai jamais regretté ça. Elle se redressa et se pencha vers la blonde. Tu n'as pas de gaffe, promis. Souffla-t-elle en venant embrasser ses lèvres. Je vais finir de me préparer.

Elle disparu, laissant les trois. Le silence s'installa, les deux enfants fixant la blonde.

-Je vais lui demander de m'épouser. Déclara Emma dans un souffle. Les deux lâchèrent un petit cri de joie. Chuut. Elle est à côté.

Alors que la brune se préparait, Alessio et Kiara restaient discrets en questionnant Emma sur ses idées pour la demande ou pour le mariage, voulant savoir quand elle allait demander. Seulement la blonde se taisait ne voulant pas dire ce qu'elle envisageait, dans la crainte d'être surprise. Ce qui la sauva, fut la sonnerie du téléphone de sa compagne, qu'elle alla rapidement décroché. Comprenant que c'était un appel important pour le travail elle alla frapper à la porte.

-Gina, un appel pour le boulot. Informa-t-elle.

La brune ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et répondit au téléphone, laissant Emma retourner au salon. Elle fit taire les enfants en voyant que la porte était restée ouverte. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Regina ne sorte de la salle de bain. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussures dans le placard, et vint vers le salon en les mettant.

-Mes amours je dois m'absenter pour l'après midi. Je rentrerais tard. Un possible collaborateur veut me voir pour envisager un projet avec les créations. Expliqua-t-elle. Elle embrassa la joue des enfants, prit son manteau qu'elle enfila, et la blonde lui tendit sa manette de travail, contenant ses créations et ses affaires professionnelles. Ça va aller?

-Mais oui chaton, tout ira bien. Va travailler tranquille. Sourit Emma, un bras autour de la femme.

-D'accord super. Soupira de soulagement la brune en glissant une main sur la joue de sa compagne pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Assura la blonde en lui rendant le baiser. Regina fit un dernier signe à ses enfants et quitta l'appartement. C'est parfait! Les gamins, vous allez m'aider. S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais demander votre mère en mariage ce soir. J'ai besoin de vous.

Alessio et Kiara se levèrent rapidement, ravis de pouvoir l'aider. Tout les trois enfilèrent leurs manteaux et chaussures et partirent rapidement pour un après midi de préparatifs.

Dix neuf heure était passé depuis une petite demie heure quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la brune. Elle alla dans l'appartement, persuadée de trouver ses enfants préparant le repas -sachant eux cuisiner- pendant qu'Emma dressait la table, puisqu'elle avait envoyé un message pour leurs dire qu'elle arrivait dans vingt minutes. Seulement l'appartement était vide. Elle retira manteau et chaussures, posa son sac d'affaires, et avança.

-Les enfants? Emma? Appela-t-elle en allant vers les chambres. Alessio? Kiara? Mais leurs chambres étaient vides. Ma poupée? Continua-t-elle en vérifiant leur chambre.

Mais rien, alors elle revint vers la cuisine, et un papier plié sur la table à manger attira son attention. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'entrée. Elle l'attrapa, et sourit tendrement au "Mon chaton" écrit dessus. Elle l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir un mot à l'intérieur.

"Je suis dans l'appartement d'en face, mon ancien, celui qui m'a permis de te rencontrer. Je t'y attends.

Emma, ta poupée

Ps : Stresse pas, je t'aime"

Elle ne pu retenir un gloussement aux derniers mots, Emma la connaissait par coeur. Elle reposa le mot, et n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui préparait sa compagne, mais elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que ça devait être une jolie surprise. Elle s'empressa d'aller de l'autre côté du couloir et eut le plaisir de trouver l'appartement d'en face ouvert. Elle entra, et resta bouche bée de l'autre côté de la porte. Le salon vidé, les meubles sur le côté, les volets fermés, les bougies allumées, des fleurs partout, des draps attachés au plafond et aux murs -comment? Regina ne le savait pas-, le tout donnait une vision irréelle de la blonde au milieu, comme un ange, habillée d'une belle robe longue et rouge, tombant au sol, très simple mais qui lui allait à la perfection. Les longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, et Regina tomba un peu plus amoureuse. Elle s'avança alors vers elle.

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle, la voix basse, émue.

-Mon amour. Commença Emma en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'attirer à elle dans un baiser volant. Ton rendez vous c'est bien passé?

-Parfaitement bien, je vais créer une nouvelle collection pour un bijoutier célèbre du pays. Fit rapidement Regina. Emma, arrête de jouer avec ma patience.

Emma sourit grandement.

-Chaton, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi si vite que je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Et tu es si...parfaite. Sourit Emma. Tu es des enfants fantastiques, tu m'offres une famille, celle que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu me donnes plus d'amour que le monde en est capable. Et je voudrais passer le reste de mes jours à faire de même. Je veux t'aimer, t'offrir tout le bonheur du monde et te faire profiter de chaque instant de notre vie jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi, et voir chaque jour ton beau sourire illuminer ma vie. Sans perdre son sourire, elle se baissa, posant un genou au sol, devant la brune qui laissa un échapper un hoquet de surprise et une larme. Alors Regina Mills, avec l'accord de tes enfants que j'ai, veux tu m'épouser? Demanda Emma en ouvrant la boite en velours rouge, laissant voir une bague en or blanc avec un rubis -pierre favorite de la brune- dedans.

Regina renifla légèrement, tentant de retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que, malgré mon vieil âge, je veux t'épouser mon amour. Sourit Regina, ne retenant pas deux petites larmes.

Emma laissa un éclat de rire ravi sonner, malgré tout surprise, pourtant les enfants avaient passé la journée à lui assurer qu'elle dirait oui. Elle prit la bague dans la boite et la passa à l'annulaire de sa toute fraîche fiancée, avant de se relever, pour enlacer ses hanches. Les deux souriant grandement, Regina passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, et leurs lèvres se lièrent pour un long et profond baiser, débordant d'amour à peine contenu. Et puis..

-Ouiiiiii! Regina sursauta et vit les enfants sortirent de la chambre pour leurs foncer dessus et les enlacer. Félicitations! S'écrièrent-ils en serrant les deux.

-Vous étiez cachés depuis quand? Demanda Regina, surprise, un bras toujours fermement autour de sa fiancée, alors que l'autre était autour de sa fille, Emma faisant de même.

-On t'attend depuis une heure. Informa Kiara. On a aidé Em' à tout organiser.

-Mais on a exiger d'assister à la demande en échange. Sourit Alessio.

-Vous êtes des enfants géniaux et insupportables aussi. Gloussa Regina en les embrassant.

-Bon et bien nous on vous laisse, le repas est dans la chambre, le lit est prêt et nous on va manger en face. Déclara la jeune fille, les embrassant tour à tour.

Les enfants filèrent, laissant une Regina perplexe, ce que ne manqua pas de voir la blonde.

-La chambre est tout aussi préparée que le salon, des bougies, des fleurs, des beaux draps. Et j'ai commandé italien parce que je suis nulle en cuisine et que tu adores. Notre nuit de fiançailles doit être parfaite. Décrivit la blonde.

-Je n'en doute pas ma poupée. Souffla la brune en lui volant un baiser. Viens que je puisse te retirer ta jolie robe. Provoqua-t-elle, prenant une voix rauque.

Emma ne se fit pas prier, et elles allèrent dans la chambre, leurs lèvres se retrouvant.

Au matin, les deux femmes avaient peu dormi, mais bien mangé et bien profiter du corps de l'autre, quand elles enfilèrent un pyjama en satin prévu par Emma à l'avance. Elles allèrent dans l'appartement d'en face où elles trouvèrent les enfants se battant pour quelque chose d'inconnu, en faisant des pancakes, mais quand ils virent les deux, ils affichèrent un sourire.

-Bien dormi? Interrogea Alessio, avant de remarquer le sourire. Pourquoi je demande ça moi..? Soupira-t-il, faisant glousser sa soeur.

-Alors vous vous mariez quand? Demanda Kiara.

Six mois plus tard

Le mois de juin venait de s'installer, le soleil brillait en ce jour, alors que la berline noire se garait devant la mairie. Kiara et Alessio sortirent en premier, ayant conduit, tout deux élégamment habillés, d'un costume pour le jeune homme, et d'une combinaison avec des talons pour sa soeur. Puis Emma sortit de la voiture, habillée d'une robe blanche, lisse, tombant aux chevilles, fendue sur le côté et avec de petites manches couvrant ses épaules. Debout, sur ses haut talons, ses boucles blondes brillantes, elle se tourna vers la voiture, et tandis sa main vers l'intérieur. Une main mate se glissa dans la sienne, prenant appui pour sortir de la voiture. Regina apparu, ses cheveux bruns attaché, laissant ses épaules découvertes. Debout, de sa main libre elle passa une main sur sa robe bustier, effaçant les plis imaginaire du jupon qui tombait sur le sol, de plusieurs épaisseurs, sans être vraiment volumineux.

-Je suis bien? S'assura-t-elle en regardant sa fiancée.

Emma ne pu empêcher son regard de tomber dans la fente du bustier qui allait jusqu'à au dessus du nombril, le léger drapé démarrant juste en dessous, attaché à la taille. Son regard le suivit, jusqu'à la tout petite traine tombant derrière elle.

-Tu es sublime. Toujours. Assura-t-elle.

-On va se marier. Sourit tendrement Regina en s'approchant d'elle pour lui voler un baiser, mais elle fut coupée avant.

-On vous attend. Argua Kiara.

Les deux femmes leurs sourirent, et se laissèrent entrainer vers l'entrée de la mairie. Elles n'avaient rien voulu de trop extravagant, et se mariaient devant le maire avec leurs enfants. Elles se placèrent rapidement dans la salle devant le maire, Alessio derrière la blonde, Kiara derrière la brune. L'homme déballa son discours habituel, puis leur fit signer les papiers.

-Emma Swan, vous engagez vous à aimer Regina Mills pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma, avec un sourire, glissant l'alliance au doigt de la brune, sur sa bague de fiançailles.

-Regina Mills, vous engagez vous à aimer Emma Swan pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Continua la maire.

-Oui, bien sur. Sourit grandement Regina, en passant l'alliance au doigt nu de la jeune femme.

-Alors, mesdames, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage. Sourit l'homme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Regina posa une main sur la clavicule de la blonde l'autre sur sa joue, alors que les bras d'Emma enlaçaient ses hanches, et que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent tendrement, partageant le bonheur de cet instant. Kiara et Alessio frappèrent légèrement dans leurs mains, ravis.

-Je t'aime, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Sourit tendrement Emma quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, à jamais. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.


	8. Épilogue : Grand jour.

Neuf ans plus tard

Emma était étalée dans le lit, la lumière du soleil matinal titillant son sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller pas maintenant, elle voulait dormir très longtemps encore, elle était si bien dans les draps doux et chauds sentant les fleurs de printemps, parfum adoré de sa femme. Non, hors de question qu'elle se réveille. Elle ronronna, et tourna la tête pour enfouir son nez plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Elle ne se réveillera pas à cause du soleil. Pas maintenant, et puis...

-Mon amour...Murmura une voix rauque en glissant ses lèvres contre le dos de la femme.

-Attends encore un peu. Marmonna la blonde. Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra, caressant la chaire de son ventre, puis ses seins, toujours en délicatesse, la main chaude contrastant avec l'anneau froid à un doigt. Sa femme chérie. Elle doit se réveiller, pour voir son beau visage. Elle se tourna mollement. Chaton. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour toi. Sourit la brune en remontant sa main pour caresser sa joue tendrement. Emma papillonna des yeux, pour finalement voir la beauté de sa femme qui souriait dans la lumière du matin. Bien dormi?

-Oh ouais. Bailla Emma avant de venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. T'es belle.

-Veux tu ne pas dire de bêtises dès le matin. S'amusa Regina. J'ai soixante ans. Des cheveux blancs de plus en plus visibles, des rides, et mon corps à le contrecoup de ma grossesse de deux bébés.

-Mais mon chat, arrête de dire des bêtises. Rétorqua Emma en faisant des grands cercles dans son dos. J'aime tes rides au coin des yeux récoltées pour trop de rire, celle entre les sourcils parce que je fais trop de bêtises avec tes enfants et tes petits enfants. J'aime tes petites vergetures sur ton ventre, prouvant le courage que tu as eu d'avoir deux bébés seule en même temps. J'aime tes cheveux blancs, symbole du passage du temps, tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble. J'aime toutes les petites traces de vieillesse chez toi et chez moi parce qu'on les a ensemble, parce qu'on vieilli ensemble. Sourit-elle en embrassant tendrement son visage. Et puis tu avais quarante six ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu en as soixante. Et le sexe est toujours prodigieux. S'amusa-t-elle pour éviter que l'émotion les submerge. J'ai des courbatures partout.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Regina en caressant encore sa tête. On est toute cassées pour l'anniversaire de notre petit fils. On est des grands-mères indignes.

-De un, il a trois ans, il saura jamais qu'on s'est trop envoyé en l'air. De deux, les enfants savent qu'on s'envoie trop en l'air. S'amusa Emma. Et pour finir, je suis pas sa mamie, je suis Em' ou Emma donc je me sens pas coupable, mais toi tu peux l'être. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne me battrais pas encore une fois avec toi sur le fait que tu es aussi leurs mamie. Soupira Regina, avant de lui offrir encore un baiser et de se redresser.

Elle sortit du lit pour récupérer leurs vêtements éparpillés. Emma la regarda faire avec un doux sourire. Sa femme ne cessait de dire qu'elle était vieille et qu'elle avait perdu tout ce qui faisait d'elle une belle femme, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie. La brune avait soixante ans, mais elle avait toujours son ventre plat et ferme, ses beaux seins ronds qui s'était que très légèrement affaissés, des jambes musclées et parfaites, des biceps bien dessinés, sa femme était toujours aussi belle. Rêveuse, elle ne vit pas la brune lui faire face et se prit une boule de fringue dans le visage.

-Eh! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Arrête de me reluquer et habille toi. Réclama Regina. Dois je te rappeler que ma fille et son petit ami sont dans la chambre d'en face, les jumelles dans celle d'à côté, ainsi que mon fils, sa femme et son fils dans l'appartement d'en face? Ce qui veut dire énorme petit déjeuné à préparer.

-C'est vrai, on s'habille et on y va. Accepta Emma.

Neuf ans était passé depuis qu'elles s'étaient mariées, les enfants avaient eu leur diplômes et décrocher un travail dans la foulée. Alessio avait rencontré sa femme à l'université, il l'avait épousé deux ans après avoir été diplômé, trois ans après ils accueillaient un petit garçon. C'est Emma qui avait proposé son prénom, puisque après l'accouchement ils séchaient tous, au niveau des idées, et quand à la maternité la blonde avait eu le petit brun dans les bras, elle avait proposé Nino, et tous avaient aimé, alors le petit -qui fêtait ses trois ans en ce jour- portait ce nom. Quant à Kiara, elle s'était d'abord consacrée à sa carrière, et cinq ans après son diplôme, elle avait rencontré un homme avec qui elle s'était engagée, moins d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils apprenaient qu'ils attendaient des jumelles. Ces dernières avaient un peu plus d'un an et demi, étaient énergiques, adorables, et avec des cheveux blonds, récupéré de leurs papa, Will, qui avait des yeux presque gris et des cheveux blonds. Les jumelles avaient été une surprise, un bonheur et une angoisse. Mais finalement, Emmy et Reagan, étaient des petits bonheurs au quotidien. Kiara avait choisi les prénoms avec Will en l'honneur de ses mères, la jeune femme ayant trouvé en Emma une seconde mère ainsi qu'un réconfort et une aide importante durant sa grossesse. Quand elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait eu peur de la réaction de sa mère, et c'était alors confiée à la blonde qui l'avait rassurée et encouragée, alors Kiara avait voulu nommé ses filles en l'honneur des deux femmes sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter.  
Préparant le petit déjeuné toutes les deux, Emma jeta un oeil à la pile de courrier ramenée par Kiara qui était maintenant sous la douche.

-Non mais je rêve, encore une lettre au nom de Swan. Je m'appelle Mills, ça fait neuf ans, pourquoi les gens l'intègrent pas! Râla-t-elle en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Elle avait pris le nom Mills juste après le mariage.

-Lettre de qui? Questionna Regina en retournant le pain perdu dans la poêle.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, lettre de l'armée, c'est les seul qui ont gardé Swan, puisque quand j'ai quitté l'armée j'étais le Colonnel Swan et que je le resterais toujours. Se calma la blonde.

-Que te veux l'armée après tout ce temps? Demanda la brune.

-Je-

-Mamie! S'exclama une voix fluette qui les fit se redresser Emma reposant la lettre.

-Nino chéri! Sourit Regina en l'attrapant pour le soulever dans ses bras. Bon anniversaire mon coeur.

-Merci mamie. Souffla l'enfant en lorgnant sur le pain perdu.

Alessio et sa femme Daya -une grande brune métisse- arrivèrent derrière et vinrent les embrasser. Quelques minutes après, alerter par les cris de l'enfant qui recevait des voeux d'anniversaire de tout part, Will arriva avec les jumelles, et Emma en prit une dans ses bras pour le soulager. Kiara les rejoignit en sortant de la douche et tous se mirent autour de la table, excepté Regina et sa fille qui finissait le pain perdu. La jeune femme laissant le pain chauffé, écoutant sa mère que d'une oreille, laissa son regard vaguer sur le courrier abandonné à côté, et remarqua la lettre de l'armée. Intriguée, elle la prit et la lu, s'arrêtant à la deuxième ligne.

-Emma va être décorée? S'étonna-t-elle, provoquant un silence dans la cuisine, alors que la concernée ne pouvait retenir son rougissement. Em'? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Mon amour, tu vas être décorée, vraiment? Questionna Regina.

-Pas tout à fait. Soupira la blonde en récupérant le courrier, ayant l'attention de tout le monde. Seulement Gina le sais, j'ai quitté l'armé à la fin de ma dernière mission qui avait mal terminé, mon équipe entière y est restée et moi j'ai séjourné longuement à l'hôpital après une explosion. Confia-t-elle. J'ai été décorée à ce moment là, pour tout un tas de raison, pour des vies sauvées, un courage exemplaire et nia nia. J'étais colonel, je suis colonel. Rectifia-t-elle. Et l'année dernière j'ai aussi versé une belle somme d'argent pour aider l'armée, un don quoi. Soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'explosion qui a tué mon équipe à permit de découvrir quelque chose, en partie grâce à moi, qui nous a permit de gagner un bout de la guerre. Je ne peux rien vous dire, secret d'état. Bref, aujourd'hui cela fait quinze ans que l'explosion à eu lieu, et donc presque autant que j'ai été décorée. Cela plus le don que j'ai fais, ils veulent faire une cérémonie en l'honneur de plusieurs militaires, dont moi.

-Mais c'est génial Em'. Argua Alessio.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Pourquoi cela? Questionna Will.

-Parce que ça reste l'un de mes pires souvenirs. Commença Emma. Qu'en plus de cela je suis une survivante oui, mais je ne pense pas mériter les honneurs, et-

-Oh que si tu les mérites! Coupa Kiara, avec l'approbation de tous.

-Et, reprit la blonde, si je dois y aller je voudrais que vous soyez là, ou moins Gina, seulement l'homosexualité et l'armée on peut pas dire que ça fasse bon ménage. Et même si aujourd'hui je suis une civile je ne sais pas si se serait bien vu et je ne sais même pas si se serait acceptée. Expliqua-t-elle dans un long soupir en tombant sur sa chaise. Mariée à Gina, j'aurais jamais le droit. Une militaire mariée à une femme, sa passera jamais.

-Pourquoi les gens ils veulent pas que t'aime mamie? Demanda Nino assis à côté d'elle.

-Parce qu'il sont nuls. Rétorqua Emma en caressant sa tête brune, alors que les autres pouffaient à sa réflexion.

-Trop nuls oui. Moi je dis que tu as le droit. Sourit le petit. Emma embrassa son front. Papa il dit que tu es la plus forte de toute c'est vrai?

-Évidemment. Sourit fièrement la blonde, alors que sa femme et Kiara les rejoignaient autour de la table. Je suis un super héros, mais c'est notre secret. Tu diras rien, promis? Souffla-t-elle en tendant la main.

-Promis juré mamie! Accepta Nino en frappant dedans, avant de se tourner vers la nourriture.

Emma quant à elle, resta figée. C'était la première fois. Nino avait appris à appeler Regina mamie depuis quelques mois seulement. Mais elle, comme pour tous ici, elle était Em', c'était son titre familial en quelques sorte. Alors le _mamie_ venant de celui qu'elle considérait et aimait comme son petit fils, était autant un choc qu'une gifle d'émotions. Regina, assise de l'autre côté d'elle, le remarqua tout comme ses enfants, et passa une main sur le haut du dos de la blonde qui se tourna vers elle, avec toujours une tête ahurie.

-Tout va bien Em'? Demanda la brune.

-Il..il...il..Elle se racla alors gorge. Il m'a appelé mamie. Souffla-t-elle.

Le simple fait de le dire fit monter ses larmes et elle regarda sa femme qui lui offrait un immense sourire.

-Tu es sa mamie mon amour. Murmura-t-elle en passant un pouce sur sa pommette. Alors que la blonde se mettait à pleurer, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Aller tout va bien ma poupée, reprend toi, et mange un bout. Sourit-elle. Quant à la proposition de l'armé je peux t'accompagner en amie, ce n'est pas un soucis. On en reparlera d'accord?

Emma hocha la tête, renifla un coup, réclama un autre baiser et se mit finalement à manger. Comme à chaque réunion familiale, la plupart de l'attention était tournée vers les trois enfants et ce matin particulièrement vers Nino, qui en faisait des tonnes bien conscient que c'était sa journée, et qu'on allait tout lui passer, même si ses mamies lui passaient toujours tout. Le petit déjeuné terminé, Alessio et sa petite famille partirent pour la salle de bain de l'appartement d'en face alors que Will prenait les jumelles dans la salle de bain pour les laver, tour à tour. Il commença avec Emmy, laissant Reagan à sa mamie brune, pendant que la blonde et Kiara faisait la vaisselle. Emma lavait et sa belle fille essuyait.

-Alors mamie, comment ça va? S'amusa la jeune femme en appuyant sur le surnom.

-Arrête, je vais pleurer sinon. Marmonna Emma. J'en reviens pas qu'il m'est appelée mamie.

-T'es sa mamie Em', tout comme tu es la mamie des jumelles, et notre belle mère à Alessio et moi. Sourit Kiara. La blonde se pencha pour embrasser sa joue de manière maternelle. Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir des enfants? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, quand j'étais plus jeune. Reconnu Emma. Mais je suis partie à l'armée, donc déjà je m'étais dis que ça allait être plus compliqué. Et puis surtout je sais que j'aime les femme depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Alors mes chances d'avoir un enfant ont toujours était plus faible. Et j'attendais le grand amour pour en avoir. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas triste de ne pas en avoir eu? Continua la jeune mère.

-Non. Souffla la blonde avec un léger sourire. J'ai rencontré ta mère, je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'elle, et elle vous avait. Aujourd'hui je suis une belle mère et une grand mère comblée, et j'ai la femme de ma vie à mes côtés, je m'estime chanceuse. Sourit-elle.

Elle sentit des lèvres se presser dans sa nuque dégagée, et sourit un peu plus.

-Vous avez de la chance. Marmonna Kiara, en regardant sa mère blottie dans le dos de sa femme, la petite dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça? Tu as deux filles adorables et un mari fantastique. Remarqua sa mère.

-On est pas marié maman. Rappela la jeune femme. Je suis heureuse de ma vie, et j'espère que Will et moi on s'aimera autant à votre âge. Même si je trouve que vous vous aimez trop et que vous êtes trop bruyantes dans votre chambre. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je..tu..je..Bégaya Emma, rougissante.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, on a pas fait attention, mais la porte était mal fermée. Marmonna Regina.

-Je vous hais. Grogna Kiara, sans perdre un léger sourire en voyant sa mère, passer son bras libre autour de la blonde. Viens là mon bébé, laissons les mamies faire des bisous. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Mamies bisous? Répéta la petite.

-Oui, les mamies font toujours des bisous, toujours, toujours. S'amusa Kiara en allant vers la salle de bain rejoindre son compagnon.

Une fois sûres qu'elles étaient seules, Regina glissa ses mains sous le top de sa femme, en caressant son ventre, et embrassant sa nuque.

-Tu dois aller à cette cérémonie. Souffla-t-elle, en se pressant toujours plus contre elle. Si tu le fais pas pour l'armé, fais le pour ton équipe, en leur mémoire.

-Je...Tu viendras? Demanda la blonde, la voix fébrile.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Accepta la brune.

-Pour mon équipe, j'irais. Souffla Emma. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Pas grand chose surement. S'amusa Regina en plaçant un long baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Tu sais, quand ils nous laisserons la salle de bain, on pourrait aller prendre une douche ensemble.

-On a dit ballade en famille ce matin. Rappela la blonde.

-Et moi je dis douche contre le corps de ma femme, sans sexe, avant la ballade. Décida la brune. Je vais chercher nos tenues, pendant que tu finis la vaisselle.

Tout s'enchaina vite, le bain des enfants finit, Will sortit de la douche, les deux femmes y allèrent à leurs tours, et sortirent toutes propres et habillées de la salle de bain, retrouvant alors leurs famille entièrement réunie dans le salon. Ils partirent alors tous ensemble pour faire une ballade dans le parc à côté, passant la matinée dans l'air d'été, les enfants gambadant, les jumelles courant comme elles pouvaient, trébuchant souvent, leurs parents et oncle, tante, derrière elles. Vers midi ils rentrèrent tous, pour cuisiner, sauf Emma qui resta avec Will et les enfants, les deux étant des cata en cuisine, la blonde n'ayant jamais appris, préférant largement les petits plats de sa femme. Finalement, le repas prêt, un gâteaux au four, ils passèrent tous à table, discutant et riant en mangeant. Les assiettes vides, les deux grands-mères allèrent s'occuper du gâteau, mettant trois bougies dessus, après avoir mis du glaçage et des étoiles en sucre. Tous ensemble ils se mirent à chanter pour Nino qui souriait grandement avec ses joues rougies. La chanson terminée, il souffla ses bougies fortement et fut applaudi, avant de recevoir un gros bisou de sa mère.

-Nino chéri, tu veux manger du gâteau et ouvrir tes paquets après ou l'inverse? Proposa Regina.

-Les cadeaux! Cria le petit garçon, faisant rire les autres. Alors les paquets furent ouverts, des jeux, des cahiers de coloriages, des vêtements, des petites choses qui lui faisait apparemment très plaisir au vu de ses cris et sourires. Le dernier fut celui d'Emma, quand il l'ouvrit ses yeux se mirent à briller. C'est un costume de superman?! Fit le petit.

-Tu seras un superman avec moi comme ça. Sourit la blonde en caressant sa tête brune.

-Je peux le mettre maintenant? Réclama-t-il en serrant le déguisement dans ses bras. Papa je peux le mettre avec mamie avant le gâteau? Titeplait. Ajouta-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Alessio accepta, incapable de lui resister, et l'aida à sortir de sa chaise.

-Mamie? Appela Nino.

La blonde ne bougea pas, ne réalisant pas, et Regina lui donna un coup.

-Em', c'est toi mamie. Rappela-t-elle.

-Oh pardon mon coeur. S'exclama Emma en se levant pour l'attraper et le mettre sur son épaule. Allons te transformer en superman! Déclara-t-elle alors qu'il criait ravi.

Sous les yeux attendris elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, et Alessio en profita pour servir tout le monde en gâteau. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des petits pas ne résonnent et Nino arriva en costume moulant bleu, un "S" rouge er or sur la poitrine, et une longue cape derrière lui. Il courut autour de la table un moment avant de grimper debout sur la chaise.

-Tu es exceptionnel mon ange. Sourit Daya en embrassant le visage de son fils. Tu es beau tu sais?

-Il est trop cool! S'exclama Nino, ravi.

-Alors tu dis quoi à Em'? Demanda Alessio.

-Merci mamie! Sourit l'enfant.

Emma lui offrit un sourire et un bisou avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme face à lui. Le gâteau fut rapidement dévoré, et ils allèrent ensuite au salon tous ensemble. Quand la fin de journée approcha, les enfants durent partir, habitant à moins d'une heure de chez leur mère, mais ne voulant pas rentrer trop tard. Regina et la blonde embrassèrent les enfants et petits enfants longuement, avant de les laisser partir, et comme toujours, les voiture au loin, Regina se tourna, les larmes aux yeux et vint se fondre dans les bras de sa femme.

-Mon chat, ne pleurs pas. Souffla-t-elle en la berçant.

-J'aime pas quand ils partent. Marmonna la brune contre son épaule.

-Je sais, mais c'est pas comme si ils nous abandonnaient, ils vont vite revenir un de ses jours, et puis d'ici là tu peux me dorloter moi. Sourit Emma en caressant sa tête.

-Je veux faire une soirée films et pop corn ce soir, tu veux? Proposa Regina.

-Avec toi dans un plaid? Fit semblant de réfléchir la blonde en regardant les yeux noisettes qui la dévoraient. Ça doit pouvoir se faire. S'amusa-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

La brune l'entraina alors dans l'immeuble, reprenant l'ascenseur pour retourner dans l'appartement. Le pop corn fait, le thé aussi, elles se blottirent ensemble dans le canapé, et commencèrent des films.  
Il était deux heure du matin quand Regina se réveilla en sursaut, faisant glousser sa compagne.

-Pourquoi tu m'a laissé m'endormir? Grogna la brune.

-Tu étais avachie sur moi, j'ai pas fais attention. T'as rien loupé, ce film est un navet. Gloussa Emma en l'embrassant doucement. Qu'est ce qui t'as réveillée?

-J'ai fais un cauchemar. Marmonna Regina en se pressant un peu plus contre elle.

-Toujours le même? Murmura la blonde. Sa femme hocha la tête et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Je ne te quitterais jamais tu sais, je suis là et je compte bien le resté. Tu fais ce cauchemar depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-Il a un peu changé. Depuis quelques années maintenant, dans mon cauchemar tu ne me quittes pas, tu meurs. Tu m'abandonnes ici seule. Vivre ici sans toi me rendrait complètement tarée. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, tu es mon pilier. Murmura Regina. T'es devenue vitale pour moi Em'.

-Je t'aime chaton. Sourit tendrement Emma en venant l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi. Je t'interdis de mourir la première. Marmonna la brune.

-Et moi je te l'interdis aussi. Souffla la blonde. On est mal, une ne tiendra pas cet accord.

Regina gloussa contre elle en venant chercher un baiser. La tête sur sa poitrine, elle releva le regard vers elle. Elle avait mis du temps à assumer, à le dire à ses enfants, mais aujourd'hui elles étaient pleinement heureuses, et elle regrettait presque ce temps perdu à se cacher. Elle avait eu la chance de trouver la perle rare, qui l'avait soutenue autant dans le secret que dans la vérité.  
Emma était, est et sera toujours son bel amour.


End file.
